A Narnian Tale, Part 1: Dancing in the Rain
by WhiteRoseMarie
Summary: When a troubled girl with a dark past enters Narnia through an accident, she finds out she's part of a new prophesy. Edmund hates her to the core because he believes she has only brought trouble for Narnia, and the feelings are mutual. But sometimes even in the darkest hours, you just got to learn to dance in the rain...
1. Me

**A/N: Hey guys! This is my first ever fanfic so please go easy on me. to some, i know it may seems different to the one i uploaded earlier. just wanted to say i have touched up the entire story here and there. and so i decided to just update everything, since all the chaps have some changes in it. to those who don't know what i'm talking about, just ignore this. So... please enjoy and REVIEW! :)**

**Also, a huge shout out to MaddieRose who has agreed to help me make a youtube trailer of this and has actually inspired me to write this story. It wouldn't be here if not for her!**

Chapter 1: Me

Weird. Creep. Lame. Crazy. Loser. The list goes on.

Hi.

I'm Ellannie Smith. People refer to me as Ella. Well, at least those who like me, which makes the number of people around three.

Many don't even know of my existence. Plain, long brown hair. Boring blue eyes. An hour-glass figure _(not fat)_ and dull facial features. I didn't really turn any heads with my looks.

Personality? I was basically…dead. An introvert with no voice. And when I did speak, I was sour and snappy. I would only speak to someone at most twice in a week. But I don't blame people for thinking me weird.

Who wouldn't find the daughter of a murderer creepy? Still, my mom always said that the past was behind us.

But I still wake up screaming in the dead of night, with fears that _**he**_ would return. Of course, he wouldn't since he got imprisoned, but still. No one really gets over the type of things I have gone through.

Every day, I look at myself in the mirror with disgust. My stomach and back covered in nasty scars. They would fade some day in the distant future, but the mental scars never really do fade. I mean…even if I wanted them to, they won't.

They will live on with me till the day I die. They will continue to haunt my dreams. They will deprive me of a carefree and happy life. They will always be with me.

Reminding me forever of the pain. The tears. The screams. And **HIM.**

**A/N: I know. Really short. but just bear with me. The other chaps will be longer. :)**


	2. Finding you

**A/N: I do not own CoN. Enjoy! :)**

Chapter 2: Finding You

Just another stupid day. I was driving home from school. As I drove on, it started to rain heavily.

_Oh great._

First, Anna Jules spills prune juice on my shirt. Then, I get detention for not turning in my history assignment. Then my hand phone goes missing. Then Anna trips me in the hallway in front of everyone. Then I threw up after fifth period due to food poisoning. And now…rain.

Either due to the analysis of my highly screwed-up life, or my raging hormones, I began to cry. I just let the tears fall as I thought of the saying; when life gives you lemons, make lemon juice. Whoever came up with that, must not have realized that sometimes, instead of lemons, life decides to throw freaking cannons at you. And I was sick and tired of trying to dodge them.

Soon, I was practically howling in my car. The rain beating down on my windshield didn't help either. With my vision blurred from my tears and the rain, I started spinning out of control. My car swerved to the right and kept speeding on. _Funny._ The brakes suddenly decided to give up on me. Must be Anna tweaked my car. As I stepped on the brakes as hard as possible, I suddenly felt myself being thrown into the air. Two seconds later, everything went black.

* * *

><p><span>Edmund's POV<span>

Stupid Peter. He was in charge of patrolling, not me. But suddenly he decided to visit some sweetheart of Calormene and I'm left doing his duties. _And they call him magnificent_. If I weren't around, Narnia would probably be burning right now.

As I rode on through the Shuddering Woods, I noticed the sky started to darken. _Funny_. It wasn't another whole year till the rainy season. Then again, this was Narnia. Full of surprises as usual. As I laughed at the unpredictability of my kingdom, I felt a drop of water on my cheek. Soon, it was an all-out downpour. I was about to ask Philip to return back to the castle when I noticed something lying on the ground.

With the rain and the dark, I couldn't really see that clearly. It was motionless. It almost looked dead. It was weirdly-clad in some strange clothing I had never seen before. As I squinted, I finally made out what it was. Oh. It wasn't an_ it_. It was a _she_.

I leaned in closer. She seemed to be sleeping.

_Who sleeps in the rain?_

Oh. Stupid question. Of course she's not asleep!

She's probably unconscious.

_Oh_!

I immediately leapt off Philip. I was the Just King. I was not about to leave some girl lying unconscious in the middle of the forest in the heavy rain, no matter how weirdly dressed she was.

I approached her and thought how to go about doing this. Usually, this was Peter's department. Helping damsels in distresses. But now that he had left me in charge, I had to do this. I slowly wrapped an arm around her back and the other under her knees. As I carefully picked her up, I noticed that though she didn't look like it, she was surprisingly light. Maybe I'm just strong. I carried her to Philip and got on behind her in the saddle, with her back resting against my chest. I wrapped an arm around her waist. Philip could ride pretty fast and I didn't want to drop her. As I nudged Philip to return to the castle, I looked down at the girl in my arms. She looked so…fragile. Like she could break at the slightest touch. Maybe that's how unconscious girls are supposed to look.

As I rode home, I couldn't help but realize how perfectly she fit against my chest. Like…a jigsaw puzzle. Hmmm…maybe that was just normal too.

Then again, I highly doubted that.

**A/N: REVIEW! :)**


	3. Sparks fly not in a good way

**A/N: I Do not own CoN. Only Ella.**

Chapter 3: Sparks fly…not in a good way

I groaned as I felt a constant throbbing in my head. I slowly opened my eyes, but immediately shut them when I was blinded with brightness. I slowly opened them again and blinked a few times to get used to the white blinding light. Finally, I sat up, but fell back down realizing I had no strength. I felt something soft under my head as I slouched down. Wait, wasn't I just in my car, speeding out of control?

I sprung up, suddenly having my strength back. I was in a huge bed with velvet sheets and feather pillows. I then looked around. I was in a huge bedroom. It had a light beige undertone, but was not boring in any way. Heavy red and gold curtains lay on a full-size window which opened into a balcony. Next to it was a fireplace with two couches, one red and one gold.

_Ok, so basically the theme was red and gold_.

There was a huge bookcase and a wardrobe, and the floor was smooth marble. Overall, it was like sitting in…a palace. I noticed some cushions on the sofa had a lion embroidery pattern on it. Now that was not something you see every day. None of this was. Just as I was about to pass out from the overwhelming reality I was in, I heard voices.

Two women stepped into the room.

One was tall and was wearing a long purple dress. She had a light golden crown upon her head. She had the most stunning blue eyes and a light spray of freckles around her nose. She was really slender and petite, but I could make out from her austere demeanor that she was not as young as me. Probable in her mid-twenties, I thought.

Next to her was a shorter girl. I immediately knew from her big blue eyes and innocent-looking face that she was younger than the other woman, maybe even younger than me. She wore a red dress and had her hair fall loose around her shoulders, unlike the other one who had hers in a bun. She was also slender, but not as much as the other one. A small silver crown rested atop her head too.

They both smiled at me and I felt a warm feeling settle in my heart. No one ever smiled at me so compassionately and sweetly. The older one spoke up.

"Hello. I'm Susan. This is Lucy, my younger sister. What's your name?"

Something in the tone of her voice, which was so genuine, made me feel like I could trust her.

"Ellannie. Ellannie Smith. Y-you can call me E-Ella." I stuttered. I was not really used to introducing myself.

"That's a beautiful name!" Lucy piped in. I knew she was the bubbly type.

"If you don't mind me asking, where am I? And how did I get here?" I nervously questioned.

"You're in Cair Paraval. My castle. Well, _our_ castle. The two of us rule along-side our two brothers. You're in Narnia. As to how you got here…" Susan then proceeded to explain to me how her brother had found me in the woods, in the rain, and brought me here. I looked down at myself. I was still in my jeans and hoodie, but I was dry.

I slowly got up from the bed. Lucy immediately came by my side and helped me. She really was a darling. As Lucy helped me stand, Susan continued to explain to me how her siblings and her were not from Narnia originally, but from my world. She told me the story of how her brother Edmund had betrayed them and how they fought alongside Aslan to defeat the white witch and got coronated as kings and queens of Narnia. At the end of it all, only one word came to my head.

_Wow_.

"Susan! Is she awake yet?" I heard a voice boom from outside.

Just then, I saw a tall, young man walk in. He had jet-black hair and deep brown eyes which held a strange sparkle in them. He was quite built with broad shoulders and lean muscular arms. Still, he was not over-sized. This must be one of their brothers.

"Quit staring at me, will you." He snarled.

I snapped out of my trance and scowled. I took back everything I said. There was no way someone so sardonic could be related to the two sweet ladies.

"Edmund! Be nice!" Susan reprimanded.

_Edmund?_

So he was the one who saved me. It was hard to believe that someone who had such a nasty look on his face would be able to have the heart to do something like that.

"Well, she was looking at me weirdly! I hate people who stare at me. I find it highly inconsiderate." Edmund shot back.

"Inconsiderate?" I scoffed. "Oh so I suppose you're being really considerate right now by the way you're openly offending me!" I couldn't help it.

Just something about his demeanor made me boil with rage. He seemed like such an arrogant prick.

"Excuse me, _missie_, but I happened to save your life. You would probably be dead by now if not for me! Learn to be a bit more grateful will you!" he yelled.

I normally would have kept quiet, but something about him just made me want to yell back boldly.

"First of all, don't ever call me _missie_ again. My name is Ella Smith. Secondly, what's got your knickers in a twist? Why are you so bloody rude? Ha! I know. You're probably still sour from betraying your family to Jadis and…"

I couldn't finish because Edmund had grabbed my arms and slammed me into a wall behind. He had such a ferocious look in his eyes. I swear, if looks could kill, I would probably be lying in a casket buried in the ground by now.

"Don't you ever, EVER, say that name again. UNDERSTAND?" He yelled.

Tears began to well up in my eyes as I winced from his strong grip on my arms and his intense eyes.

"EDMUND!" a tall blonde man pulled Edmund away from me as I slid down the wall, sobbing.

I could hardly make out what they were talking. I heard the blonde man yell something about treating a lady properly and Edmund retort something like me not being a normal lady in the first place.

That had done it.

I violently wiped away my tears and leapt up. Both men turned to me.

"You know what, Edmund, GO TO HELL!" I screamed as I ran out of the room, not having the slightest idea where I was going.

* * *

><p><span>Edmund's POV<span>

My mouth hung open as I watched her run out of the room. Susan shot me an angry look before running out after her. No one had ever talked to me like that before. I was a King! She had no right whatsoever. Peter crossed his arms over his chest and stared at me with disappointment etched on his face.

_Oh great, _I thought, _he's trying to be dad again_.

"What is wrong with you Edmund? Why did you just attack her like that?" Peter bellowed.

"I didn't attack her! I just…I don't know…something overcame me when she said _her_ name and I couldn't control my temper." I defended.

It was true. I never meant to actually hurt her. It was just that, my anger got the better of me. I _hated_ that name.

"That doesn't give you the right to shove a girl against the wall. Especially when she's new here Edmund. Imagine how scared she is right now, being in a new world. Don't you remember how we felt when we first came here? I'm sure she's overwhelmed and worried. Besides, the showdown you two had made no sense whatsoever. You guys were screaming at each other over nothing!" Lucy exclaimed.

I was shocked. Lucy usually never scolded anyone. She must have been really angered by my actions.

"She was staring at me weirdly. What did you expect me to do?" I retorted.

Lucy just shook her head and sighed something like "_You never understand girls_"

She was right.

I never did.

And never will.

**A/N: REVIEW! :)**


	4. What a day

**A/N: I do not own CoN. Enjoy! :)**

Chapter 4: What a day

I sat along one of the hallways, not too far from the room, sobbing hysterically.

I didn't want to be here.

I just wanted to go home, even if home was hell too.

As I sobbed, I noticed two pairs of feet in front of me. I looked up to find Lucy and Susan, staring sympathetically down at me.

"Hey, are you alright?" Lucy asked as she got down onto her knees in front of me and placed a re-assuring hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah, I'll be fine" I sniffed and replied as I wiped my tear-stained cheek.

Susan got down on her knees too and placed her hand over mine, which was resting on my knees as I sat in a curled-up crouched position.

"I know. Our brother can be a real nuisance at times. But really, once you get to know him, he's not that bad."

At this point, I couldn't contain a snort. Susan glared at me and I shrugged. I'm sure she must have found the snort very "unlady-like", her being a queen and all. But, what did she expect? That was really funny in my books. Because according to me, _Edmund _and '_not that bad'_ could never go in the same sentence.

"I'm serious. He's just…still recovering from the whole Jadis incident." She murmured, looking sorrowfully at Lucy, who returned the same expression.

"But…it's been 8 years, hasn't it? That's a pretty long time." I commented.

I was confused. He was only a kid at that time. A silly 10-year-old boy. It was normal for him to be tempted by the witch. Especially when she offered him power and…what did Susan say again, oh yes…Turkish Delight. Even I would not pass an opportunity at _"a room stuffed with Turkish delight". _I loved it. And ultimately, he did join the good side and fight against that lion…god-creature…Aslan. And Aslan did forgive him. So why did he still have to be so touchy about that subject. Hasn't he ever heard of letting go of the past? Then again…who was I to talk when I couldn't do the same thing. _Oh_. Now I get where he was coming from. Sometimes, the past could be hard to forget.

I was disrupted from my thoughts when I felt someone shaking my shoulders.

"Ella? Ella! Hey, are you okay? You just…spaced out on us." Lucy said in a worried tone.

"Huh? Ya…ya I'm fine." I quickly replied.

"Anyway…like I was saying, Edmund still feels really guilty about how he turned against us. We've tried to make him forget it, but sometimes Peter brings it up whenever Ed gets rebellious or difficult. Still…we hate to see him still upset over what happened. I mean, he's happy most of the time, but we can still see that glint of hurt in his eyes, which he tries to cover with a mask of fake joy. He really is a poor thing." Susan sighed as she shook her head.

_Oh. Well that definitely changes things. Maybe Edmund did have an excuse for being so sour all the time. But still…he didn't have to physically harass me like that._

"Ella? Are you sure you're ok? You keep blanking out!" Lucy exclaimed with a small laugh.

"Yes yes. I'm fine. Really. Just…thinking. That's all. I guess I can understand why Edmund is that way. But still, he didn't have to shove me up a wall. My arms still hurt." I winced as I rubbed the now very red areas on my arms.

"Yes. You're absolutely right. He had no right to treat you that way, and then not call you a lady but a foolish bimbo."

"HE CALLED ME A WHAT?" I shrieked.

Call me foolish, fine. Call me not a lady, fine. But bimbo? No…that was too far.

"Calm down Ella! You didn't hear him? Probably since you were sobbing on the floor. I thought that's why you ran out. Well, if you didn't hear him insult you like that, what made you react that way so suddenly?" she questioned.

"Oh, well, I heard him say something like me not being a lady in the first place. That just really pis…annoyed me. From where I was from, people would call me weird and not a normal human being and all. So…when I heard him say that, something just snapped in me." I whispered, looking down to the floor ashamed.

It was a pretty weird reason, but they didn't know what all I went through. If they did, they would understand.

As if reading my mind, Lucy spoke.

"That's a perfectly good reason to yell at him like that. Sometimes that boy just needs a good ear-full!"

I grinned at her talking about her brother like that.

She was supporting me.

Nobody ever supported me or stood up for me.

Maybe this place wasn't so bad after all.

"Come on, I saw Peter and Edmund leave the room. Which mean you can go back in now." Susan said as she wrapped an arm around my shoulders and helped me to stand up.

Susan and Lucy walked on either side of me as we headed down the hallway to the room I had just run out from.

Entering it, I slowly looked around again and couldn't help but marvel at the grandeur and class of the room.

"You will be staying here as long as you're in Narnia. This is a guest bedroom, and it's just down the hall from our chambers. So if you ever need us, we'll be right there, to the right down the hall. Come on, we can't let you stay in those…clothes of yours. They're still a bit damp." Susan said as she gave me a look-over. I could tell she was confused as to what exactly I was wearing. I didn't blame her. I doubt many people from the 1940's heard of jeans and hoodies.

Lucy and Susan headed over to the huge wardrobe. I smiled at remembering what Susan had told me, about them entering Narnia through a wardrobe.

Susan looked through a few gowns before picking out a white sleeping wear. It was a two-piece, as were most of the night gowns. It had a corset-type of long-sleeved tank top and a long, velvet skirt until the ankles. It was a bright white and had some elegant design on the corset of small purple flowers. Overall, it was gorgeous.

"This should do. Come on, out of the damp clothes. Lucy, help her" Susan instructed in a motherly way.

Lucy waltzed over to me and was about to lift up my hoodie when I immediately stepped away. They were going to change me? Wow. People from the 1940's were not too shy about seeing each other bare at all. Then again, it was not like my generation was any more conservative. Still, I blushed at the thought of anyone seeing me nude, even if it were just girls. Also, there were some things I was not comfortable with on my body. Some things I never wanted anyone to see.

"I-It's alright. I can change myself." I stuttered.

"Nonsense! Come on. We're all ladies here. There's nothing to be ashamed of!" Susan innocently answered.

_Oh yes. I had many things to be ashamed of._

"Really. It's fine. I'm just not comfortable with anyone seeing me…bare. I can change myself. Don't worry." I tried to smile, but I knew she could make out the discomfort in my tone.

Eyeing me suspiciously, she finally just shrugged and placed the night gown on the bed.

"Fine. If you insist. Bathroom is that way." She said as she pointed to a door behind me with a golden knob.

"Lucy will come in tomorrow to wake you for breakfast. We all eat breakfast together here every morning. So, I hope you can join us. Right, well, goodnight!" she smiled before walking out.

Lucy wished me goodnight too before hugging me and leaving.

I walked over to the bed and picked up the delicate night-gown. Entering the huge, marble bathroom, I un-dressed and climbed into the white oval bathtub, soaking away all the tension and nerves.

After spending about an hour in the tub thinking about the day's events, I noticed my fingers looked like prunes and got out quickly.

Changing into the incredibly silky night down, I climbed into the huge, very comfortable bed and tucked myself under the velvet, warm sheets.

_What a day,_ I thought as I drifted into unconsciousness.

**A/N: Review! :)**


	5. The Library

**A/N: I do not own CoN. Enjoy! :)**

Chapter 5: The library

The next morning, Lucy came and woke me up around dawn.

_Wow, royalty sure did wake up early._

I yawned at least seven times as she tried to pick out a nice dress for me.

Finally, she pulled out a deep green gown. It had long, translucent green sleeves and a square neck-line. It had some small silver flowers stitched along the neckline. Other than that, it was rather plain. But it still looked beautiful and elegant.

After waiting outside my door as I changed, Lucy escorted me to the dining hall. I thought it would be a long walk, but it was surprisingly really close to the chambers of the royal siblings. Entering the dining hall, my jaw automatically dropped.

It was magnificently large. There was a long table that ran down the middle of it. The pillars at the sides each carried a flag with a lion on it, I guessed was Aslan. On the oak table lay countless silver platters of the most delicious-looking food. There were many chairs that lined along the table, but only three were occupied. Peter was sitting on the right side of the table. Though there was a seat at the head of the table, I guessed Peter only sat there during important, big occasions. Susan sat across him and Edmund sat next to him. Lucy jogged to the table and greeted everyone, taking the seat next to Susan and opposite Edmund. She gestured to me to sit next to her and I slowly and awkwardly sat down, diagonal to the boy who wouldn't stop scowling at me.

_Control Ella. He's been through bad times. Just control. No need to start a war with a king._

And so, ignoring his harsh stares, I proceeded on with breakfast. The food was so rich and delicious; my stomach had dilated around two inches by the time I was done. After breakfast, Peter and Edmund headed for some meeting. That just left Susan, Lucy and me.

They both brought me around the castle, introducing me to the different servants and patrons of Cair Paraval. I nearly passed out when I saw a man with goat-legs and horns approach Lucy.

I soon learnt about the many magical creatures of Narnia, and that the creature I had seen was a faun by the name of Mr Tumnus. I still was freaked out when I saw the centaurs and fauns greet us as we roamed the hallways. It was just weird having a man wave at you as he trotted on his four hooves.

Susan had some meeting with a prince of another land. They had also taught me about the different neighboring lands of Narnia like Calormen and Archenland.

So that just left Lucy and me. We mostly sat in my room as I told her about the 21st century and the different key events which happened in the 70-year time gap. She was truly fascinated and a little upset that she would never see that time. Still, she was so curious about technology and transport that we literally talked for hours.

Lucy had to leave too for some tutoring. So that left me all alone to wander the castle. After exploring some halls and meeting rooms, I decided to visit the library. I loved reading and I wanted to know just what type of books Narnia had.

Remembering my earlier tour with Susan and Lucy, I briskly walked to the empty hallway which led to the massive library. As I rounded a corner to the hallway, I noticed the doors were already open.

_Weird, they were closed when Lucy and Susan showed it to me, and they said no one ever visited the library really. _

Cautiously, I slowly entered the huge room. It seemed deserted. It was just filled with probably millions of books, with shelves that reached the ceiling. It was exactly like the great library in Beauty and The Beast. I laughed at how a library from a different world was so similar to a library from a classic fairytale of my world. I walked up to a shelf and picked up a random book.

_Humans: a myth?_

I was about to burst out into laughter when a voice interrupted me.

"If you're going to be in here, at least close the doors after you've entered."

I turned to the right to find Edmund approaching me and slotting in a book into an empty space in the shelf.

_When did he get here? _

I looked behind him to find a sofa hidden by the shelves near a window which looked like it had just been occupied.

_Oh, so that's why I couldn't see him._

"For your information, the doors were already opened when I got here!" I snapped. I hated the tone in which he used to talk to me.

"Even so, you could have still closed it. How would it have mattered if I left them open or you did? Ultimately, you were the last person to walk through them." he sardonically replied.

"What? That doesn't even make any sense. If it bothered you so much, why didn't you close them? Besides, what are you doing here anyway? I thought you had a meeting with Peter." I huffed and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Number one- I didn't close them because I had a lot on my mind, as I am king and run an entire country. Number two- the meeting ended over an hour ago. Meetings don't last whole days you know. And number three- again, I am the King here. So, this is my library, as it is my home and castle. So I can come here whenever I want. I don't need anyone's permission or consent, _Smith_!" He spat.

I narrowed my eyes at him.

_He was so arrogant! _

_And my name was not Smith. It was Ella._

"For your information, I am not a boy you know. My name is not Smith. It's Ella. I am a female, believe it or not. So stop referring to me as a man!" I exclaimed, my voice getting louder and louder.

"Oh so what do you prefer? Bimbo?" he yelled too, stepping closer to me, towering over me.

"Don't you ever call me that name again or I swear I will break you." I hissed through clenched teeth.

"Ha! Break me? I'd like to see you try! Besides, you're forgetting that you owe me. I did save your life remember, I think I deserve a thank you." He smirked.

"Oh, well in that case, thank you SO much King Edmund the Just for rescuing a poor damsel in distress like me. Thank you for bringing me here and treating me like filth!" I yelled.

"That's because you are filth! You useless, vain, insufferable twit! When are you going to learn to have some gratitude and respect for someone superior to you!" he shouted in my face.

Tears filled my eyes as I boiled with rage.

_Filth! How dare he?_

"You know what Edmund? I wish you died at the hands of Jadis. I wish Aslan never forgave you. I wish you die with the burden of knowing you betrayed your family and you will forever be a traitor and the one who sided with Jadis and against Narnia!" I spoke harshly in a low voice, knowing I had struck his weak spot, before running out of the room, leaving behind a shocked and fuming king.

**A/N: This plays a pretty big part in the story by the way. Anyway...REVIEW! :)**


	6. A new prophesy

**A/N: I do not own CoN. Enjoy! :)**

Chapter 6: A new Prophesy

2 weeks.

It had been 2 weeks since the blow-out of me and Edmund in the library. We never spoke to each other. We didn't even see each other. Edmund and Peter had been too busy dealing with some problems in the North and Lucy and Susan were too busy helping me to adjust to life in the castle.

It was a different breakfast arrangement this morning.

Peter and Edmund had just returned from the north and Peter saw it fit to get back into the routine of having breakfast together as a family. For the past 2 weeks, we just ate in our own rooms since everyone was too caught up with their own errands.

I was sitting across the table from Edmund. I refused to meet his gaze, and whenever I did, we just scowled at each other.

I really hated him.

I mean, who does he think he is? So what if he's a king. All the more reason for him not to simply shove me up a wall and threaten me like that _(ya I still didn't let that go_), and call me filth and a bimbo. He was such a crude barbarian.

_Oh how I loathed him._

* * *

><p><span>Edmund's POV<span>

Stupid Peter with his new "eat with the family" breakfast routine. I would have much rather preferred eating in my own room that sitting across the table all morning from the stupid _Smith_ girl.

I really hated her.

I mean, who does she think she is? So what if she's a girl. That does not give her the right to talk back to me like that. I'm a king! And I saved her life! Has she ever heard of gratitude?

She never even said a simple 'thank-you'. All she did was stare weirdly. And I just asked her to stop staring and she got all cranky just because of my "tone".

And she dared to bring up _that_ name! And wish all that nasty stuff upon me!

_Oh how I loathed her._

* * *

><p>As I chatted merrily with Lucy beside me about gardening tips, I saw the faun by the name of Mr Tumnus run in, panting heavily. I just stared at his furry legs and horns.<p>

Sure, Susan and Lucy helped me to get used to the strange creatures roaming the castle like the fauns and centaurs, but I still found a tad creepy.

Mr Tumnus walked up to Peter and bowed slightly. Peter just waved him off and greeted him with a pat on the back.

I smiled.

It was nice how the Pevensies were so humble and down-to-earth. Well, at least three of them were…

Mr Tumnus whispered something frantically to Peter, which made Peter drop his spoon and stare at him with wide eyes. I bit back a laugh. His expression looked a lot like someone had just told him he was wearing a dress and make-up.

Peter immediately rose from the table and followed Mr Tumnus out of the dining hall. Lucy and Susan shared confused looks. I happened to turn my head when my eyes locked with _his_.

I expected some type of scowl or snarl, but I just saw confusion in those deep, brown orbs of his.

But, _of course_, it only lasted a second before he rolled his eyes and looked away with a sour look.

I too rolled my eyes and looked away.

_He really is an insufferable prick_, I thought to myself.

We quickly finished breakfast before running into the throne room where Peter sat in his throne looking worried and Mr Tumnus pacing around behind him.

Susan, Lucy and Edmund ran up to him. I just stayed back. This looked like some important family matter and I didn't want to interfere or be a part of it.

But I was wrong.

After a small, hushed discussion, the Pevensies turned to me and looked at me with nothing but worry and fear in their eyes.

Except for Edmund.

He just looked really enraged.

I approached them wearily and asked them what was wrong.

Edmund just glared at me before storming out of the room, bumping me purposefully in the shoulder in the process.

I stared after him confused before turning back to the remaining Pevensies.

Lucy walked up to me and handed me a small parchment. On it was written:

_100 years of Winter_

_Ended with the witch dead_

_But 100 more years of Darkness_

_Lies menacingly ahead_

_A new Daughter of Eve_

_Shall enter this troubled world_

_And she will cause a new evil_

_To rise and to stir_

_He shall come now_

_He shall avenge his sister's demise_

_And he shall fight this new daughter_

_In whose hands the fate of Narnia lies_

I stared at the parchment with my mouth hung open.

_New Daughter of Eve? _

_100 years of Darkness? _

_The fate of Narnia?_

All these thoughts ran through my mind. I had to be the new Daughter. It only made sense. And I had to fight this…brother of the White Witch?

Nobody mentioned a _brother_!

Peter took the parchment from my hand and asked Mr Tumnus to find Edmund as he was going to conduct a meeting in his living chambers and needed _everyone_ to be there. Mr Tumnus left swiftly as we headed to Peter's room.

_Oh Ella_, I thought to myself, _you're really in for it now._

**A/N: REVIEW! :)**


	7. Oh joy

**A/N: Changed a bit of the background of the White Witch here. Basically, everything stays the same, except for the detail i will introduce in this chap. besides that, the white witch's background is still the same. BTW, i do not own CoN. Enjoy! :)**

Chapter 5: Oh joy…

The atmosphere of the room was so thick; I swear you could slice it with a knife.

We were all sitting around a round coffee table in Peter's bedroom.

Peter was sitting on a couch with his head in his hands, in deep thought. Lucy was sitting on the floor, leaning against a leg of the coffee table, biting her nails nervously. Susan was sitting on a couch opposite from Peter, tugging at her dress awkwardly. I just sat silently next to her, as still as a rock. And _Edmund_…

He just kept staring at me with rage and fury etched on his face from his position next to Peter.

His constant glaring began to annoy me and I just couldn't keep it in anymore.

"Would you quit that? It's really annoying. And weren't _you_ the one who told me that it's inconsiderate to stare!" I barked.

He narrowed his eyes dangerously at me.

"I think I have the right to be inconsiderate to_ someone _when that _someone_ is bringing danger to my kingdom"

"You think I'm doing this on purpose? I have no idea how or why I came here! I have never heard of Narnia before this. So why would I want to bring danger to a place I had no idea existed! And if you read the parchment carefully, I'm supposed to be saving Narnia, not harming it! Beside's what can _filth_ like me possibly do to your precious kingdom!" I shouted.

I still had not gotten over how he so blatantly called me that word. So what if I was not royalty. I was still human, like him.

How cruel could he be?

"Well, if _you_ had read the parchment carefully, you would have also seen that it said _you_ will cause the danger to rise. If _you_ weren't here in the first place, Narnia wouldn't need to be saved from any harm! And also, you never know how the smallest speck of dirt can cause trouble in the largest of ways!"

"Stop it!" Lucy yelled.

Edmund and I had somehow gotten closer during the blow-out and we were standing in front of each other now, our faces only inches apart. We both turned to Lucy and looked down ashamed after noting the anger and disappointment in her face.

"Lucy's right. Will you two ever stop bickering over such trivial matters?" Susan said, frustrated.

"Trivial matters? Susan, she is causing evil to stir. 100 more years of darkness. That is what is lying ahead for Narnia all because _she_ came here! She's nothing but a curse for us!" Edmund bellowed.

"Shut up, Ed!" Peter yelled.

This was the first time Peter had talked since the start of the meeting, and the first time I heard him so viciously yell at his brother.

"Ella's right. She didn't plan any of this. This is the will of Aslan, Ed. Don't tell me you're going to go against Aslan _again_ Ed." Peter said in a low voice.

Something flashed in Edmund's eyes. Hurt, anger and…guilt? But it left immediately as he turned away angrily and just sulked. I knew how much that name had affected him. And I almost felt bad for wishing all that stuff onto him. But he still deserved it.

_After all, he called me filth…twice._

"Now, the real problem here is how we are going to fight this…witch's brother" Lucy said.

"Jadin" Mr Tumnus cut in from the door.

Everyone turned and looked at him with confusion.

"His name is Jadin. I just went to do some research and learnt that the witch has a younger brother by the name of Jadin, or the Dark Wizard. He always looked up to Jadis, but she was always ashamed of him. So, she banished him to a land which could never be found and ordered him to never step foot into Narnia again. Jadin, being so blinded in his awe for her, simply gave in. 100 years he spent on a small island. Jadis, not wanting to be so cruel to her brother, sent him a companion by the name of Pipolo. He was of Archenland descent and Jadis gave him the task of always following Jadin. When Jadis died, Jadin was so enraged. He vowed to return and avenge her death. For the past 5 years, he has been contemplating the destruction of Narnia. Though no one has seen of him yet, there have been mysterious incidents in other neighboring lands and on the high seas. Incidents of sudden darkness for days, with no logical explanation. He is coming, your majesties. He has heard of the prophesy, of Lady Ellannie. And he is coming to face her and to try to defeat her"

By the end of Mr Tumnus's explanation, everyone was just staring at him in shock. If he was related to the White Witch, that would mean he could be as powerful. And he must have really loved her in order to give into 100 years of isolation on an island. That would mean he would be really, _really_ angered by her death. And vengeance from a Dark Wizard was the last thing Narnia needed, the last thing I needed.

A couple of minutes passed in silence. Everyone was thinking about Narnia and its future. Finally, Peter spoke up.

"I guess that means Narnia will be going to war."

"War? Pete, the prophesy only said for Jadin to fight _Smith_ here. Not the whole of Narnia needs to go to war. Only she does."

I gaped at Edmund in shock and fury. Did he want me to die? Cause' he sounded like he really wanted to get rid of me. And would it kill him to call me by my first name?

"No Ed. Most likely, Jadin will be rounding up the remnants of the Witch's followers. At this point, he will go to any extent to abolish Narnia. We need to be ready." Peter calmly explained.

"But, I don't know how to fight." I quietly spoke.

"Oh great, the fate of Narnia lies in the hands of the only person in the whole country who doesn't know how to fight."

Again, I looked at Edmund angrily. Did he have a comment for _everything_?

"Well, then I guess you'll have to train her Ed."

"WHAT?" we both exclaimed at Peter. He couldn't be serious.

"You are known to be the best swordsman of Narnia. It would only make sense for you to teach her."

"B-B-But Pete. Come on. I mean. She-She's. Pete!" Edmund whined.

I just rolled my eyes.

_King? _

_More like a five-year-old who was asked to eat vegetables._

"No 'buts' Ed. You are training her every day from now on. And that's final. This meeting is over" Peter firmly said, before leaving the room with Susan and Lucy.

That just left Edmund and me.

We both glared at each. I was literally throwing daggers at him with my eyes. He grunted in anger and stormed out of the room. That was one nasty habit of his, storming out of rooms. Of course, accompanied with other nasty habits. As he left, I just stood there for a while, letting everything sink in.

So I had to battle a powerful Dark Wizard.

Or Narnia would succumb to 100 years in Darkness.

And I had to train with Edmund every day.

Who hated my guts and considered me filth.

_Oh joy_…

**A/N: Hopefully you are not confused by Jadin. Jadis still had a sister and all but she killed her sister since she considered her a threat. she didn't kill jadin since jadin was not a threat but just a nuisance, so she banished him. REVIEW! :)**


	8. First training session

**A/N: I do not own CoN. Enjoy! :)**

Chapter 8: First training session

Edmund's POV

20 minutes.

She was 20 minutes late.

This was our first training session. I had sent her a message through one of the castle servants to meet me at the training grounds at 8 o'clock. Sharp. But did she listen?

No.

I swear, everything about that girl irks me. Because of her, my beloved kingdom was in trouble. I wish she never even came here in the first place.

Then again, I _did_ find her…

As all these thoughts ran through my head, I sensed someone approaching me from behind. I whipped around and my jaw dropped.

She was wearing a very thin white half-sleeved tunic (_designed for girls_) and brown breeches. It fit her perfectly and showed the outline of her body. She had curves in all the right places. She was voluptuous, not like all the other stick-figure ladies that always throw themselves at me, but definitely not plump. She had her hair down and in the sun; it had this amazing dark brown aura. Some short curls framed her face, which really made her beautiful blue eyes stand out even more and…wait…WHAT? What the heck was I thinking?

This was the stupid _Smith_ girl we were talking about.

She was not beautiful.

She was annoying and loathing.

I snapped out of my internal conflict and tossed her a sword.

* * *

><p>"You're late, <em>Smith<em>", he snapped and tossed me a sword as I walked up to him.

I scowled. That was a nice morning greeting.

"Good morning to you too, _Pevensie_." I smirked.

If he wanted to play the last name game, I could play along too.

"Whatever. Let's just get over with this. And for the sake of you not dying during our first training session, let's just try to be civil. Got that?" He scowled.

I nodded my head and sighed. I was not the one with civility issues. Still, I would try.

We began with some stretching, before getting into basic hand motions and positions. For about an hour, he just showed me different ways to grip the sword. Soon, my arms felt like lead and I was panting hard. We didn't even use our legs and I was exhausted!

"You're position is off. Your arms should be like this," he said before coming behind me and placing his hands on my forearms, lowering them. I could feel his breath on my neck and I shivered. He was really close. I had never been that physically close to any boy before, nonetheless him.

I blushed as his hands lingered on my bare forearms and I turned my head to find his face just inches from mine, his eyes bearing into mine. For a few seconds, we stayed like that. Staring at each other. Then, I cleared my throat awkwardly and mumbled thanks. Clearing his throat too, he immediately let go and stepped away.

I was _a bit_ disappointed from the loss of his warmth.

Only _a bit._

He went in front of me again and we continued training. But throughout the training, I couldn't take my mind off how he held me close and gazed at me. His eyes were so deep and brown, his arms around mine in such a gentle yet firm manner. His handsome face inches from mine…wait…WHAT?

What on earth was I thinking?

This was stupid _Edmund_ we were talking about. He was not handsome.

He was an insufferable, annoying _git_ who called you filth and a bimbo.

I snapped out of my trance as I heard him mumble something about our first training session going well and that we were done for the day. We nodded curtly at each other and left in opposite directions, praying that not every session would be as uncomfortable as the one we just had.

**A/N: Review! :)**


	9. Pour it all out

**A/N: I do not own CoN. Enjoy! :)**

Chapter 9: Pour it all out

And so we continued like that every day for around a month. Edmund and I would train for about 4 hours in the mornings before heading for lunch. We knew Jadin and his army was getting closer and closer, and so we trained as hard as we could. We never talked during our sessions. He would at the most just give a few directions in a strictly professional way. We never casually conversed. And if we did, it would always end with us yelling at each and storming off, which happened in total twice.

Still, I was a fast learner. I was getting better and stronger. Maybe I would be able to take down this Wizard…maybe…

Today, Edmund said we could finally engage in a proper sword fight. It was like a test of how much I had learnt.

It started out fine and slow, with us mostly circling each other and trying to swing at open areas. But soon, it turned into an all-out battle.

He swung at me many times, but each time I was able to block his blow. I then tripped him with my sword, causing him to fall onto his back, but he immediately rolled over and jumped up. I had to admit. He had really good reflexes. At one point, I briefly felt a sting in my stomach, but I ignored it as I continued slashing out at him. Finally, I disarmed him of his sword and held mine at his neck. I had won.

He smiled at me.

A genuine smile.

My heart gave a funny flip.

That was the first time he had ever smiled at me. But it disappeared and was replaced with a frown as he glanced at my abdomen. I looked down too and paled.

_Blood._

_A lot of blood._

I glanced up at his worried face as my vision darkened. The last thing I felt was strong arms catch me and someone call out my name as everything went black.

* * *

><p>As I opened my eyes, I found myself in my bedroom. It was dark outside, meaning it must have been night-time. I slowly got into a sitting position and slouched against the soft pillows. Just then, Edmund walked in.<p>

Seeing I was awake, he sat in a chair next to me and asked how I was feeling. I gave a hoarse reply that I was feeling fine but a little weak and he just nodded. He seemed nervous about something. Like…something was really bothering him.

"What's wrong?" I softly asked.

"The wound was pretty deep. So the nurse had to stitch you up. And to do that, she had to remove your tunic. And…she saw something. Which she reported to me. Are they real?" he asked solemnly.

"Are-are what real?" I stuttered. I knew what he was talking about, but I didn't want him to know.

He looked me straight in my eyes as he slowly lifted up my top. I was in the two-piece nightgown I wore on my first night in Narnia. He didn't break eye contact with me as he continued raising it up to reveal my bare abdomen. I would have screamed at him for doing something indecent like that, but the look in his eyes shut me up. He glanced down at my stomach and paled. I squeezed my eyes tightly and swallowed hard.

A long, stitched-up scar ran across my stomach, but that was not what he was looking at.

Burn marks were spread across my abdomen. You didn't need to know rocket science to make out that they were man-made. He looked up at me in horror and I just gazed at him sorrowfully.

"Who did this to you?" he whispered.

He looked so concerned. I was confused.

_Why did he care?_

_ I thought he loathed me. _

_Wasn't this the same guy who wouldn't mind me dying against Jadin? _

_Wasn't this the guy who considered me filth? _

But there was so much genuine worry and care in those brown eyes of his that I just gave in.

"M-my father." I whispered back, not meeting his gaze.

A tear strolled down my cheek as I recalled the various nasty, horrible incidents. Edmund reached out and wiped away the tear with his thumb, cupping my cheek in the process and turning my head to look at him. His hand was so soft but strong at the same time. He stroked my cheek slightly as he spoke, "Tell me about it. It's better to let out whatever you have locked in you. It's not good to keep things bottled up."

I stared into his chocolate orbs and nodded slightly. Something about the way he gazed at me told me I could trust him, which was weird because he was the person I hated the most here.

"M-my father was an alcoholic. He would get drunk every night and come home and…hit me," I swallowed hard at this point and Edmund gave my hand a re-assuring squeeze. I smiled slightly and continued, "He would hit me and my mother, saying how we were worthless and stupid. Then, it turned more violent as he started to use…hot iron rods instead. He would burn us and beat us up. My mother tried to get a divorce, but he refused. One night, they were arguing and he was hitting her up. Somehow, he got his hands onto a gun and was threatening to shoot both of us. This night, he was not drunk. He knew perfectly what he was doing. My aunt came home then and tried to get the gun away from him, but he shot her in the legs, making her legs immobile. My mother locked me in my bedroom by this time. All I could hear was shouts and gunshots. The next thing I know, my mother ran into the room and grabbed me and we both ran to my grandparent's house. She told me how he had killed my aunt and was going to kill her and me. We stayed at my grandparent's house after my mother reported to the police about the murder and abuses. Around one week later, the police caught him and he was imprisoned for life. But, every night, I still think about how he burnt me and my mother, and how he murdered my aunt. I still can't get his face out of my head. That iron rod…" By now, I was shaking and sobbing uncontrollably.

Edmund gently wrapped his arms around me and I laid my head against his chest.

"I'm so sorry Ella. I didn't know. If I did, I would have never called you those nasty things. You're not a bimbo and you're not filth. You're one of the strongest people I know to have been able to come out of that like this. It's ok Ella. You're safe now. Shh. It's alright. I'm here. I promise I won't let anything hurt you again. I promise I'll always protect you. Shh. Ella you're safe. It's alright. I'm here."

He continued to whisper sweet, reassuring things into my hair, rocking me back and forth.

I was rather confused at his sudden change in heart towards me. He had always been so cruel and mean and harsh towards me. He never smiled or spoke properly to me. He had never even called me by my first name.

_So why was he here now, holding me and promising to protect me?_

Though I was confused by his actions and upset from the sudden flooding back of memories, I couldn't help but feel safe and warm in his arms.

_He was right. _

_It did feel better to let everything out._

He gently laid me down after my sobbing subsided and stroked my forehead until I fell asleep. I felt a soft pair of lips upon my forehead and I heard him whisper _Goodnight Ella_, before falling into a dreamless slumber.

**A/N: Edmund's acting really different! He has just realised that Ella comes form a broken, dark past and how he's been so mean to her when she has suffered so much. that's why he's sweet to her here. i hope you don't find his new attitude too sudden...don't worry, they still don't get all lovey-dovey yet. i hope not moving too fast. REVIEW! :)**


	10. Sonia

**A/N: I do not own CoN. Enjoy! :)**

Chapter 10: Sonia

For the following week, Edmund and I had got closer. We no longer saw each other as arch-enemies. Sure, we still fought.

_A lot._

But we didn't despise each other. After the whole life-sharing session, I learned to trust Edmund. He promised he wouldn't tell anyone, and he kept to his promise. That confirmed it that he was my good friend; no matter how much we bickered.

We were all enjoying a merry dinner in the dining hall when a sickening squeal could be heard from the door. We turned to find a skinny young lady walk towards the table.

She was like a stick with absolutely no curves or a chest or a butt. She wore a hot-pink gown with a lot of glitter and gems around the corset. She had elbow high gloves which were…of course…hot pink and three-inch high heels. She looked like a drag-queen, but her face was stunning. She the most plump, red lips which looked like velvet. Her nose was slim and long and she had high cheekbones. Her eyelids were covered in golden glitter but you could still see how bright her emerald eyes were. Overall, she was gorgeous.

_But a little too over-the-top._

"Edmund!" she squeaked.

I winced at how shrill her voice was as she jogged over to Edmund, who was sitting across the table from me with his mouth hung open.

"Sonia!" he exclaimed.

He tried to smile but I noticed him cringe when she jumped into his lap and flung her arms around his neck, covering his face with kisses. I laughed as I saw dark red lipstick stains on every inch of his face as he tried to wipe them off. "Sonia" then licked her thumb and tried to wipe them off for him, which made me laugh even more. _Poor Ed_, I thought. Sonia scowled at me and turned back to Edmund.

"Who is she, Eddie-weddie?" she said in a fake sweet voice.

He cringed at the name and I just bit back a laugh.

_Seriously? Eddie-weddie? Was she deranged?_

"She's a friend, Sonia. Now, would you please get off me?" Edmund lamented.

Sonia made a sour face as she unwillingly got up and stood next to him.

"Care to join us for dinner, Sonia?" Lucy asked.

I turned to her and raised my eyebrows.

_Did she have to be so kind all the time?_

Apparently, Edmund felt the same way as he gave Lucy the same look. Lucy just shrugged innocently and smiled at Sonia.

"No thanks. I'm on a diet." She replied.

"No point in stating the obvious." I mumbled.

Sonia glared at me.

"How dare you talk about me like that? Don't you know who I am? I am Sonia Donora. Princess of Archenland and Edmund's betrothed!" She said in a dramatic tone.

Edmund nearly spit out his juice at this as I rolled my eyes at Sonia. _Drama queen_.

"Sonia, for the last time, I am not marrying you. You are nothing more than a … friend of mine and I intend to keep the relationship that way." Edmund said firmly and I couldn't help but smirk at Sonia's rejected face.

"You say that now, Eddie, but I know you love me and I assure you, we will get married. Besides, aren't you happy that I came all the way here for your birthday? I would never miss my future husband's special day. That means I'll be here this whole week. A whole week for just you and me to be together!" Sonia squealed.

I laughed and gave Ed the '_good luck'_ look while he just glared at me with the '_shut up'_ look.

Sonia noticed our little exchange and glared at me. I just smirked at her, knowing how my acquaintance with Edmund made her envious.

"Anyway, Eddie, you finish up. I'll be waiting in your bedroom." She said huskily, winking at him as she kissed his cheek and skipped away.

I just narrowed my eyes at her angrily.

_How could she be so crude_?

"Looks like somebody's jealous," I heard Lucy whisper to me.

I turned and looked at her sharply.

"Jealous? Me? Ha! You're mixing up jealousy and annoyance." I replied.

She simply shrugged and grinned, looking away, murmuring, "whatever you say".

I glared at her.

_I was not jealous!_

_No way!_

_Then again, why did my heart give a sickening twist when I saw the girl in Ed's arms, kissing him?_

I shook my head to get rid of all those confusing thoughts and told myself in my head that I was NOT jealous.

I mean, this was Edmund we were talking about.

Sure, I didn't hate him anymore. But I still only saw him as a friend.

A really annoying… insufferable…charming…sweet friend.

_Oh boy…my feelings are so screwed up._

**_A/N: OOOOH. Now Ella's feeling something. Again, this doesn't mean they immediately hook-up. A LOT happens before that. so just keep reading. REVIEW! :)_**


	11. The Ball Part 1

**A/N: I do not own CoN. Enjoy! :)**

Chapter 9- The Ball, Part 1

I didn't see Edmund that much that whole week. And whenever I did, he was always _Sonia_.

She was always on his arm, always kissing and hugging him. He always looked disgusted and annoyed, but he would pretend to smile at her.

I never understood him.

_How could he be so sweet to her when she's like that, but when I first met him, be so rude to me?_

It did upset me, but I never spent much time dwelling on those thoughts. Finally, it was the day of Edmund's 18th birthday.

The day of the ball.

Susan was really excited, since it was the day that Edmund was coming of age. She threw a huge ball in his honor and invited the whole of Narnia, Archenland, Telmar and Calormene. The throne room was decorated elaborately with blue and white, two of Edmund's favorite colors. It was packed but not chaotic. Everyone held an air of sophistication which I found highly refreshing, coming from the rowdy 21st Century. As Peter gave the opening address, he asked Edmund to start the ball off with a dance with Sonia.

_Of course_, she forced Edmund to take her to the ball as his partner.

As I stood near the buffet table with a glass of wine in my hands, I watched the two of them dance. She kept trying to get close to him and he just kept pushing her away subtly. I smirked when I saw how angry she looked that he was not grinding against her like she was. But then again, I was rather upset that she was dancing with him. Somewhere in the bottom of my heart, I wanted to be in her place so badly.

_To be in Ed's arms again and just sway to the soft music._

I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't notice that the song ended and the two stopped dancing. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned around to find Edmund smiling charmingly at me. My heart fluttered as I smiled back.

_He looked so dashing. _

"Congratulate me. I survived!" he laughed.

Again, my heart fluttered.

_What was up with my stupid heart tonight, _I thought.

"Why? You didn't enjoy it? I thought you were having a great time! Having that stick trying to grind against you!" I laughed as he cringed at the memory.

"I hate dancing with her. She won't give me room to even breathe! God, I really didn't want to bring her tonight you know, I wanted to bring y-someone less clingy".

My heart leapt when I heard him almost say "you".

_Seriously, what was with my heart and these acrobatic stunts!_

"And who would that be?" I couldn't stop myself from asking.

"You," he replied, staring into my eyes.

_And there goes my heart again, jumping up and down._

"Me? Why? I thought I was just the stupid _Smith _girl?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh don't get me wrong, you still are. But even _that_ is better than _her_." He joked.

"But seriously, if she didn't force me to take her, I…I would have asked you. Besides, I think dancing with you would be much more pleasurable than dancing with that twig."

I chuckled at his attempt of flirting with me.

_Wait…_

_Flirting? _

_Was that the right word to use? _

_What exactly was going on here?_

I had no idea.

"Just promise me you'll never marry her. I don't think I'll be able to handle mini Sonia's and Edmund's running around the castle!" I laughed as he flushed at the thought of having children with Sonia.

"Aslan forbid I ever court her to begin with! She's just a friend. Why can't she see that? I'm even beginning to think if she's even that much to me. Peter says I _have_ to be friendly with her to maintain good relations with Archenland." he replied.

Before I could give a witty answer, I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned to see Peter.

"May I have this dance?" he bowed slightly.

Giggling at his formality, I took his hand and walked over to the dance floor where we danced comfortably with each. Within the short time I was here, I already considered Peter as a brother.

"You like him, don't you?" Peter whispered.

"Who?" I asked as innocently as I could, knowing in what direction he was going.

"Mr Tumnus. Who else did you think I was talking about? Edmund of course!" he replied sarcastically.

"Well, ya. I like all of you." I replied. _Now please change the subject._

"That's not what I meant. Fine, let me change the question."

_Phew_.

"You've fallen for him, haven't you?"

_Darn it._

"Yes." I replied sheepishly.

No point hiding something from sharp, smart Peter.

"Why don't you tell him?" he prodded.

I just gaped at him.

"Are you mad? And end our friendship? No thanks." I answered.

"It doesn't have to end if he feels the same way. And I know he does. I've seen the way he looks at you. Seriously, he is the most love-struck puppy I have ever seen" he laughed.

I just stared at him.

"He…he feels the same way?" I whispered.

Peter nodded.

"Find him and tell him you love him, and find out for yourself if you don't believe me." He winked before kissing my hand and moving on to another dance partner.

I smiled inwardly at Peter's words and decided to find Edmund.

I had to tell him.

And I had to know.

**A/N: So Ella finally admits her feeling for Ed! But wait...they still don't hook-up. You have to be very patient. it's a long way before they get together. Muahaha! REVIEW! :)**


	12. The Ball Part 2

**A/N: I do not own CoN. Enjoy! :)**

Chapter 10- The Ball, Part 2

Edmund's POV

As I watched Peter lead Ella to the dance floor, I couldn't help but feel a bit jealous and angry.

The whole night all I wanted to do was ask Ella to dance, and just when I was about to do that, Peter steps in.

_Ugh._

Suddenly, I felt a hand grasp mine and I turned to find Sonia smiling at me, pulling me towards the balcony. I innocently followed her, though something told me at the back of my mind not to.

Once we went out, she walked up to a part of the balcony which did not have a short stone wall barrier like the rest of the balcony. It was just a sheer drop.

She walked up to the edge of it, pulling me along. I wrinkled my brows in confusion.

_Was she going to commit suicide?_

"Edmund_."_ she whispered after she stopped and turned around, gazing into my eyes. Her eyes were so emerald, I found myself getting lost in them. Then something clicked in me.

Those green eyes.

Only one other person I knew had those green eyes.

_Oh no._

I wanted to pull away, but I found myself being drawn into those eyes. Before I could do anything, I felt her lips crash against mine.

Roughly.

Forcefully.

I just widened my eyes in shock as she continued kissing me, wrapping her arms around my neck. I wanted to push her away, but I noticed the drop and knew that if I did, she would fall and die.

_Damn it, she was smart._

So I just stood there and let her kiss me.

Then I had a brilliant idea.

_If I could turn her around, I could get her away from the drop and push her away. _

_Ugh, her kiss is disgusting. _

So, to put my plan into action and not appear suspicious, I wrapped my arms around her incredible tiny waist and kissed her back, slowly turning her around.

As I was about to push her away, I noticed someone standing at the entrance of the balcony and froze.

_Oh no._

* * *

><p>I scanned the room to find Edmund. Then I caught a glimpse of his disheveled dark brown hair exiting into the balcony and made my way towards him, pushing through the crowd.<p>

I was going to tell him.

I was going to tell him that I loved him.

_What if he doesn't love you back? _

_What if Peter was wrong?_

_What if Peter was lying?_

I ignored that stupid voice in my head as I made my way to the balcony.

Peter would never lie to me.

I finally made it to the entrance of the balcony. I looked around and found Edmund…_with Sonia_.

UGH.

Can't she ever leave him alone?

Next thing I know, Sonia has her arms around him, _kissing_ him!

I stood rooted to the ground in shock and disgust.

_Maybe she was forcing him._

I prayed for Edmund to push her away, but then he put his arms on her waist, _and kissed her back_!

Edmund then look up at me with horror etched on his face.

Tears welled up in my eyes as I slowly backed away and finally darted out of the throne room, crying uncontrollably.

_He lied to me._

_He told me he had no interest whatsoever for Sonia…_

_Then he goes and kisses her…_

_On the balcony… _

_Under the stars!_

I tried hard to think that Sonia forced herself onto him.

_But he held her and kissed her back! _

_That part was very clear._

I continued running, without the slightest idea where I was going.

Suddenly, something grabbed me from inside a room and hit me on the back of my head.

I heard the faint sound of Edmund calling out my name before blacking out.

* * *

><p><span>Edmund's POV<span>

I froze as I saw Ella standing there, watching me with tears in her eyes.

I immediately pushed Sonia away as Ella ran out of the throne room.

Ignoring Sonia, I ran after Ella.

_Oh no._

_She's going to hate me now._

_And she's not going to believe me when I tell her I didn't want to kiss Sonia._

_I only want to kiss her._

_Because I'm in love with her only._

_Damn you, Sonia!_

All these thoughts ran through my head as I ran after Ella. I tried calling out to her, but soon, I lost her.

I continued running around the hallways.

I had to find her.

I had to tell her it was a misunderstanding.

_I had to tell her I loved her._

Suddenly, I caught a glimpse of her maroon dress down one empty hallway. I started to make my way down the hallway when I saw someone grab her into a room and hit the back of her head with a rod.

"Ella!" I yelled in a panic.

I bolted down the hallway, into the room, but found nobody.

I then stepped on something and looked down to find the shoe Ella was wearing this night and a note next to it. All it said was,

_Narnia will be mine._

I fell to my knees as I picked up the delicate red shoe, tears filling my eyes.

I felt a strong gust of wind on my cheek.

I turned my head to find an open window with the wind violently blowing the curtains as it started to rain.

They had taken her.

**She was gone.**

**A/N: OOOH. A twist! Heehee. REVIEW! :)**


	13. Deafening silence

**A/N: I do not own CoN. **

Chapter 11- Deafening silence

I slowly opened my eyes as I groaned at the ache which ran through my body and head. My arms were throbbing and I had a splitting headache. After re-adjusting my eyes to the darkness of the room I was in, I gasped.

I was hanging. My arms were in bound in ropes which hung from the hook. My feet were barely grazing the ground and ropes were attached to them. My back was against a rough, stony wall. In my mouth was a thick gag.

Overall, I couldn't move, _or swing_, my stiff body at all. I couldn't scream either.

So there was no point in trying to escape.

I looked around the tiny, dark room. There was a tiny window on the opposite side, causing the room to be partially lit up by the faint moonlight. That still did not brighten up the room much, since the window was covered with bars.

_I was in a dungeon._

I then remembered how I landed here.

I was running.

_Away from Edmund._

Though at the moment I hated him so much for his deceit and lies, I still longed for him to come barging through the door and rescue me.

And so I waited.

Waited in the hope of someone coming to find me.

I felt like a pathetic, helpless damsel in distress.

Then in that case, where was my knight-in-shining-armor?

It felt like decades.

Waiting in the _deafening silence_.

My arms ached so much from being upright for so long and my back was so sore. My mouth was also dry from being restrained with the gag.

Soon, I fell asleep from exhaustion.

When I woke up, the room was lit up more as sunlight poured in through the window-grills.

My stomach growled.

My mouth was so dry from dehydration.

_Oh Edmund, please find me!_

Suddenly, I heard footsteps. They were getting louder and louder.

My optimistic nature made me beam hopefully.

Oh how I longed to see Edmund, or any Narnian savior barge in through that door.

Finally, the door swung open and my smile disappeared.

**A/N: I know. Really short. Please bear with me. REVIEW!:)**


	14. Hold On

**A/N: i do not own CoN...**

Chapter 12- Hold On

Edmund's POV

She was gone.

I just could not believe it.

_Ella._

_Was._

_Gone._

It had been three whole days.

And still no sign of her.

Peter had sent out the best-of-the-best search parties for Ella.

But she still couldn't be found.

Sonia had disappeared too. But I didn't care about her. I knew those green eyes. Sonia was definitely not what she appeared to be. But at the moment, I didn't want to dwell on that.

_I just wanted to find Ella._

First, I just cried. And cried. And cried. My eyes were now puffy and red.

Then, I got angry. I threw tantrums. I was mad at Ella for running. Mad at Sonia. Mad at myself.

Now, I was just determined.

Determined to find her, no matter what.

Peter refused to let me join the search parties.

But that didn't stop me.

One night, I snuck out with Philip after everyone had gone to bed. I had already left a note for Peter, explaining my disappearance. I knew he would be really mad. But I didn't care.

_Ella was much more important than his wrath._

I had no idea where I was going.

I was just aimlessly searching random parts of Narnia.

Finally, I stopped at the river and thought.

I thought about where all Jadin could have kept Ella.

After much brain-busting, it finally clicked in me and I jumped up.

Of course, there was only one place Jadin could have used as a hideout.

_Jadis's castle._

It was no wonder none of the search parties found Ella.

They didn't think about the previous home of the White Witch.

That was because the castle had been long forgotten for the past 8 years.

But I knew.

I knew that was where Jadin would be keeping Ella.

He knew none of us would ever visit that place again.

But I was going to.

_Hold on, Ella. _I thought.

_I'm coming._

**_A/N: ya ya i know. short. again, bear with me and keep reading. REVIEW! :)_**


	15. Hopeless

**A/N: I do not own CoN. **

Chapter 15- Hopeless

_The door swung open and my smile disappeared._

In front of me was the tallest man I had ever seen. He had to crouch to get inside the cell. As he slowly approached me, I noticed he had a small limp in his walk. He wore baggy robes but still emitted an air of power and force. His face was covered in scars and his malicious smile was crooked. He had a thick moustache and beard. He had huge shoulders and arms.

_Overall, he was freaky._

"Look who finally decided to wake up! You've been asleep for almost three days!" he spoke in an eerily calm manner.

I tried to speak but the gag restrained me. Seeing this, he laughed and violently ripped out the gag in a swift motion. I yelped at the force but kept my head high. I would not appear weak.

"Who-who are y-you?" I stuttered. Not from fear, but from the scathingly low temperatures.

"My name is Pipolo. Perhaps you've heard of me?" he smiled.

My eyes widened.

_Pipolo? As in Jadin's sidekick? _

Seeing the shock of my face, he laughed.

"So you have heard of me. Good. Then you're probably wondering why you're here. Well, see, Master Jadin does not like competition. And you are his competition. So, naturally, he has to eliminate all competition and threat to his power now, am I right?" he asked with sarcasm dripping in his tone.

I glared at him and kept my mouth shut. I was not going to answer him.

After two seconds of silence, he turned red and struck me across the face. My head whipped to the side and I felt a snap in my neck. _Man, was he strong._

"Answer me, you insolent fool!" he yelled.

With tears in my eyes, I sniffed and turned my head back at him. I opened my mouth and he smiled, expecting a voice to come out from it. Instead, all he got was my spit in his eyes.

I smirked. I was not going to give in and let him win.

He glared at me before punching me in my stomach, knocking the air out of me. As I tried to regain my breath, he roughly grabbed my hair and, twisting my neck, pulled my head forward and up so it was almost lying on his shoulder, facing the ceiling.

"You think you're so clever, don't you? Being the supposed savior of Narnia? Well, you are nothing but filth. Just like those kings and queens. In fact, all of Narnia is filth. This is why it will burn in the hands of Master Jadin. And don't think just because you are not of Narnian blood, nothing will happen to you. You too will die at the hands of Jadin, and so will your entire family. We will get our hands on your family, and they will die too. And there's nothing you can do about it."

Tears rolled down my cheeks at this thought.

What if I did fail?

Then everyone I ever loved will die.

Lucy, Susan, Peter, Mr Tumnus, my grandparents, Mother…

_Edmund._

I was pulled out of my thoughts as my head was violently shoved back.

Pipolo smiled at me weirdly for some time. I just kept my head straight. I could not falter under his gaze. Finally, he reached up and ran an icy finger down my cheek.

"So pretty. What a waste. Such beauty wasted on filth. I can kill you right now. But Master Jadin specifically ordered me to keep you alive. He wants you to die at his hands. He will come soon, but currently he is busy at the moment, plotting the return of the witch's followers. Until then, he did say I can have a little fun with you…"

At these words, I cringed.

_Fun?_

Slowly, he pulled out a hot iron knife from a scabbard on his hip. I began shaking with fear as I recalled my past unlucky experiences with hot iron rods. Like he could read my mind, Pipolo smiled.

"I know what happened to you in your world. What your precious father did to you. It hurt didn't it? Can you remember the pain?"

Yes.

"No? Oh. Then maybe this will remind you…"

Painfully slowly, he carved something into my left arm with the hot knife. I screamed in pain as I felt my skin tear and my blood flow out.

Please. Stop. Please. Please stop the pain.

I mentally begged as I screamed from the painful throbbing sting and burn in my arm. I felt the knife carve in one letter at a time. Though I was overwhelmed in pain, I could still make out what he was carving.

_F._

_I._

_L._

_T._

_H._

By the time he was done, my throat was dry from all the screaming and crying.

He smiled vainly and cruelly at his piece of work

"I know all about you and the little King. Isn't this what he called you no more than over a month ago? Hmmm? Yes, we can see everything. And we saw how he yelled at you in the library. You think just because he learnt about your past, means he cares for you? No! Naïve little girl. He still considers you nothing more than filth! And I actually happen to agree with him on that one point!" he laughed.

"No! He doesn't. Not anymore." I whispered.

_There was no way Edmund could still see me like that. We were friends now, weren't we? And Peter said he felt much more for me!_

"Silly girl. You think he loves you just because that brother of his told you so? Ha! He lies. Edmund hates you. He will always hate you. He will always see you as nothing more than filth!This will serve as a reminder for the rest of your life as what he sees you as, and what you truly are!" he spat before slapping me hard again and storming out of the room.

I wanted to break down and cry. I knew Pipolo was lying. Edmund would never do that to me. Then again, Ed did lie to me and kiss Sonia. At this point, I didn't even know who to believe.

_If Edmund was who I thought he was, or not._

I wanted to curl up into a ball, but my arms were still being held upright, which made the throbbing in my left arm even worse.

Again, I was left in the deafening silence of the room, which was filled with my screams just seconds before.

I wanted to cry out for help, now that the gag was out of my mouth.

But I didn't.

I knew it was hopeless.

**A/N: Review! :)**


	16. Saved or not

**A/N: I do not own CoN. **

Chapter 16- Saved! Or not…

I couldn't sleep that night.

There was just too much pain. Physically and mentally.

I watched the rays of sunlight slowly fill the room. My stomach grumbled for the umpteenth time. I had not eaten or drank anything for nearly three days.

Suddenly, the door to the cell opened with a slam and in walked the person I least wanted to see at the moment, or ever.

_Pipolo._

"So how was your night, oh dear Savior? Trust you had good rest!" He exclaimed in a shrill, over-fake voice.

"What do you want!" I spat back.

I was really getting sick and tired of him.

"Now, now, that's no way to talk to someone who has the power to give you what you got yesterday. I'm sure you wouldn't want your other arm to receive my little gift." He smiled.

Not wanting to go through yesterday's pain again, I lowered my head.

_When did I get so weak?_

"Good girl. Now, my master will be arriving tomorrow. So until then, I can still have my fun"

_Fun? How much more could he do to me?_

He slowly approached me and I eyed him wearily. There was something dark in his eyes. More than just cruelty or hatred or maliciousness. More like…lust.

_Oh no._

"You really are such a pretty piece of filth!" he whispered in a husky voice.

By now, his face was just inches from mine, his body pushing mine against the wall behind me.

_Oh no. Please. Anything but this._

Suddenly, he grabbed my waist and grinded into me, against the wall, licking my neck in the process. I screamed out, but he didn't care. I tried to squirm but the ropes which retrained me were just too tight. I felt him tug at my worn-out dress roughly; hiking it up my thighs as he ferociously kissed my neck. It just kept going higher. I continued screaming out in protest. I was getting hysterical by now.

* * *

><p><span>Edmund's POV<span>

I had finally reached the witch's castle. It looked exactly like how I remember it did 8 years ago. Except now instead of ice, it was just made from blue crystal.

Noticing the goblins at the entrance of the castle on guard, I left Philip in the forest and crept up into the castle through the back, all the while trying to avoid the countless guards on duty.

Finally, I made it in. Inside, it was fairly empty and quiet. Again, it was just like how I remembered it.

Cold and hollow.

I tried to bring my memory back to where the dungeons were. That was most likely where they kept Ella. As I stealthily crept through the various corridors, I heard something.

A blood-curdling scream.

I stopped and listened.

I heard the scream again, this type louder and more frantic.

_Ella!_

I bolted down the corridor in the direction of the scream.

It was so shrill and frightened.

_What was happening to you Ella?_

I continued running towards the screams, as they were getting louder and louder.

Finally, I stopped outside a door from inside the screams were coming. Without a second thought, I kicked the door open.

There was a man with his back turned to me. He was leaning towards the wall, moving spasmodically. The minute the door fell to the floor, he turned his head around. That was when I saw her.

_Ella._

She as hanging on a hook, backed up against the wall. Her dress was torn at the sleeves and neckline. It was ripped at the end, the dress coming only until her thighs. She was sobbing hysterically, her face and arm covered in blood. I noticed the large man still had his hands at her waist.

"Get your hands off her!" I yelled.

I was literally burning with rage.

_How dare he touch my Ella that way and cause her that pain!_

I could faintly here Ella gasp my name. But I was not paying attention to that. I was just glaring at the man in front of me, contemplating the various ways of ripping his head apart.

"Or what, Little King? What are you going to do? Attack me? Come on then. Attack me!" he laughed.

That had done it.

I reached for my sword but froze when I felt nothing at my hip.

_Oh no._

I had left my sword in the saddle with Philip.

_Oh crap._

**A/N: A little cliffy for you guys. Muahahaha! REVIEW! :)**


	17. Heartbeat

**A/N: Sorry haven't updated in a while. Enjoy this chap! And if you really like this story and want to see it develop, please read the A/N at the end of the chap. :) **

Chapter 17- Heartbeat

I saw Edmund reach for the sword at his hip, but noticed nothing there.

_Oh dear God, no!_

Edmund was defenseless against Pipolo. I saw his eyes widen with fear as he looked at me for a quick second before averting his gaze to Pipolo.

_What was wrong with you, Edmund? How could you not have your sword? You always have your sword with you!_

"What's wrong, little King? Don't have your toy to beat me with? Aw, that's ok. We don't need those silly tools when we have our fists. Come on. Let's settle this the old-fashioned way." Pipolo mocked.

Before Edmund could even react, Pipolo had thrown a blow at him. Edmund landed on the floor with all the air knocked out of him. I had been on the receiving end of Pipolo's hits and I knew how strong he was. Edmund was like a stick compared to Pipolo. Of course, that didn't mean Edmund was puny in any way. He was still well-built and muscular. Pipolo was just freakishly huge and way too muscular. Edmund tried to stand up but Pipolo kicked him in his side.

"Edmund!" I screamed.

I could not bear to watch him get hurt like this! Sure, I was still mad at him. But still…this was too much! Seeing him in pain made my heart wrench.

Pipolo laughed at Edmund wincing on the floor from the hit. He kicked Edmund again, this time at the side of his head.

"No! Please stop!" I yelled, but it was to no avail.

By now Edmund's eyes were drooping and blood was trickling down the side of his head and from his nose.

Pipolo continued laughing, kicking Edmund a few more times. I kept yelling out to him to stop, but it was like he was deaf to my pleas. I was crying hysterically by now.

Finally, he stopped.

Edmund was struggling to breathe and to even stand. Pipolo just kept watching him with a malicious twinkle in his eyes as Edmund scrambled to his feet. I couldn't help but smile at his resilience. Edmund looked like he was a hair's length away from death, but he still tried to stand.

That was my Edmund.

He would never go down without a fight.

He never gave up.

Finally, Edmund had stood up properly, though he was still a little wobbly from the blows. Pipolo smirked, raising his fist as he punched Edmund again across the face, flinging him against the wall beside me. I could see a bloodstain where his head had hit the wall.

_Edmund!_

Pipolo smiled smugly at Edmund, slowly taking out a dagger from his scabbard. The same dagger he had used to carve into my arm. My eyes widened in realization.

"No! Please! Please don't. Please. I'll do whatever you want. Please. This is my fight, not his. Please don't hurt him anymore. Please!" I kept sobbing out.

Pipolo didn't even look at me as he laughed at Edmund's pathetic state. He continued approaching Edmund with the dagger. I had to change tactics. Pipolo was not listening to me.

"Edmund! Edmund please! Stand up! Ed you've got to stand up! Come on! I know you can do it Ed! You have to fight! Ed he's gonna kill you! Stand up and fight Ed! Please! ED!" I screamed at him.

He was slouched against the wall, beside my feet. I just looked down at him and cried. He was so still. It almost looked as if he was…no…I would not think like that.

Suddenly, I could hear a weird beating sound. I looked around but saw nothing that looked like it was producing that sound. I looked at Pipolo as he continued smiling evilly at Edmund and approaching him ever-so-slowly with the dagger. It seemed like he couldn't hear it at all. I listened more intently and realized it was not just some odd beating noise.

_It was a heartbeat._

It continued beating, slowing down with every beat. Something clicked in me and I realized it was Edmund's heartbeat. The sound was getting fainter and fainter, slower and slower.

_Oh no, he was dying!_

I closed my eyes and prayed.

I prayed to the one source of strength I had left, the one which saved Edmund the last time.

Aslan.

_Oh Aslan, if you can hear me, please. Please help us. Please don't let Edmund die. Please!_

Just then, a huge roar of thunder came from outside the window grill. However, it was not raining nor was the sky overcast. It sounded exactly like thunder, but something in me knew it was Aslan.

Pipolo got startled and dropped the dagger, looking outside the window, puzzled. He must have felt it was Aslan's roar too.

Suddenly, Edmund leapt up, grabbed the dagger and stabbed Pipolo in his side. Pipolo screamed out in pain and dropped to the ground. He then grabbed Edmund's ankle but Edmund had gotten his hands on a huge rock in the cell and hit Pipolo in the back of the head with the rock, knocking him out.

* * *

><p><span>Edmund's POV<span>

Seeing that Pipolo was definitely unconscious, I dropped the stone and pulled out the dagger from his side. I needed a weapon and that was the closest to me.

I then turned to Ella. She was a complete mess, her face filled with tears, blood and sweat. Still, she seemed so beautiful to me. I missed those blue eyes and full lips. She gave a small smile which made my heart leap. Even in her state, she seemed like an angel to me.

I gripped the dagger and immediately cut off the ropes on her feet first and then the ropes on her wrist. The minute her hands were free, she slouched against me, flinging her arms around my neck. She hugged me so tightly that I could barely breathe, but I didn't care. I hugged her back even more.

However, slowly her breathing was becoming more ragged and she pulled back. Her eyes were droopy as she shakily touched my cheek.

"_Edmund."_ She whispered before passing out with her head on my shoulder and her arms still around my neck.

"Oh Ella" I whispered as I pushed the hair out of her face.

I carefully wrapped an arm around the back of her knees and gently picked her up. She still looked as fragile as when I first found her and picked her up. Except this time, she looked dangerously pale too and her skin was as cold as ice.

So I bolted out of the cell, down the hallways. I didn't care if anyone saw me. I needed to get Ella back home as soon as possible.

As I ran, I felt her stir in my arms. I came to a halt and saw her slowly open her eyes and look around confused. Finally, she looked up at me.

"Edmund." She breathed.

My heart fluttered. I could never get tired of hearing my name come out of her mouth.

"Ella." I whispered back, staring at her lovingly.

_God I was so crazy for her._

"E-Ed" she said shakily as she glanced behind my shoulder.

I furrowed my brows in confusion as I glanced behind.

_Oh no._

There was a whole army of the witch's followers looking around, most likely for us. One of them had spotted us.

"E-Ed. I think we should run." She whispered.

She squirmed in my arms and I dropped her almost too quickly. I grabbed her hand and held it tight as I bolted down the hallway, in desperate search of the way out.

Finally, we made it to the gate of the castle; thank Aslan the guards were not there, strangely.

We ran as fast as our legs could carry us into the forest. The witch's followers were right behind us, chasing us as we escaped. I tried to find Philip, but he was nowhere to be seen.

Suddenly, I stopped at a cliff. It was a sheer drop and there was a rapid river running below. I felt Ella grip my arm tightly and turned around to find the witch's followers coming closer and closer to us.

"_Ed_" Ella whispered as she looked up with me with so much worry and tension in those blue eyes. I looked at her worriedly before gulping and turning back around to the drop.

"Whatever happens, don't let go." I whispered to her, gripping her hand tightly.

Before she could ask anything, I closed my eyes and took a huge leap, pulling her along with me. I could hear her faintly scream out my name but the next thing I knew, I was in the river moving rapidly with it. I grabbed a boulder as I passed by it and clung onto it for dear life with one hand, the other still holding Ella's. I turn to find Ella floating unconscious, getting further and further away from me.

With all the strength I had, I pulled Ella towards me and swam to the river bank. Luckily, it was a narrow river, so I didn't have to swim that much.

As I dragged myself and Ella onto the bank, I looked up to see the witch's followers looking down at us, contemplating how they could get us. After a few seconds of regaining my breath, I suddenly realized that Ella was still unconscious. I pressed two fingers to her pulse point. Thank Aslan she was still alive and her heartbeat was still steady.

I picked her up gingerly, mindful of her and my bruises. As I trudged through the forest with her in my arms, I noticed a cave. I jogged into it and carefully laid Ella down on a smooth platform.

After gathering some branches from the beach just outside the cave, I made a small fire with them and dried myself off. I then dried off Ella, but only her exposed parts. I didn't want to do anything indecent.

Finally, I sat next to Ella's sleeping form and stroked her cheek lightly. Even unconscious and bruised, she looked so beautiful. She seemed so peaceful and relaxed, her breathing so even. Her long eyelashes were damp and stuck to the top part of her cheeks. Her full, pink lips were slightly open and even slightly curved. Her skin was so soft, at least the parts which were not bruised. I noticed a small purple bruise on her cheekbone. I knew that type of bruise only came from one thing.

_He slapped her. _

I also looked down at her dress. It was ripped and it barely reached her mid-thighs. I frowned as I recalled what I saw when I barged through that door.

_What he was doing to her._

I lifted Ella's shoulders gently and placed her top-half on my lap. I stroked her cheek as I cradled her.

I just never wanted to let her go.

She was too precious to me.

_I loved her too much._

**A/N: So...thanks a lot to my reviewers and all those who added this story to their story alert/favourite stories. Anyway...haven't been getting many reviews lately. So...i will not be updating until i get to a certain number of reviews (no i'm not telling). So if you really wanna see what happens next...REVIEW! Or else i will not update! Muahahahahaha! Tee hee. :P**

**REVIEW! :)**


	18. So simple, so beautiful

**A/N: Hey guys! As you can see, i have changed the title to _Dancing in the Rain_ instead of _Singing in the Rain_. The story is still the same, don't worry. I just feel that title is more suitable for later chaps. :)**

** So sorry have not updated in a while. Things have been pretty hectic in school. Thanks so much to anyone who has added this story to their story alert/favourite story. Just wanted to tell those people, please review cuz since you actually added this story to your alert/favourite, i'm assuming you liKe it. So i would really appreciate your thoughts and feedback. And a big thanks to all my reviewers.**

**DragonStar35231- Glad to see you like Edmund/Ella's relationship. I was rather anxious as to how people would react to that. Thanks so much for your positive feeback. I really appreciate it that you can see i'm improving as this is my first ever fanfic and so it's nice to know that i'm progressing. Please continue reviewing! Hope you enjoy this chap!:)**

**soccergurl31294- Thanks for reviewing for two chapterS in a row! It means a lot to me that you enjoy this story and are following it. Please continue reviewing and hope you enjoy this chap. :)**

**Crazedheart234- Lol ya love the name Pipolo. And yes i made sure they didn't die. I would never kill off my two main characters! :0 Anyway, thanks for reviewing. I really appreciate your positive feedback and am glad you enjoy this story. Please keep reviewing. Hope you enjoy this chap! :)**

**To all my reviewers and anyone who is following this story, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! Reviews are the only things that keep me going. If i don't get reviews, i get really sad and am not motivated to write more. So please, your reviews are what keeps this story alive! So if you want this story to continue growing, REVIEW! :)**

**Anyway, here's chapter 18!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 18- So simple, so beautiful<p>

I slowly opened my eyes and groaned. My arms and legs were so sore and my head was pounding. My vision was rather blurred but when it cleared up after a few seconds, I saw a sight which stole my breath.

_Edmund._

He was leaning over me, stroking my cheek slightly, and gazing at me with so much concern and love in those brown eyes. I couldn't help but raise my hand and touch his cheek.

"Edmund?" I whispered.

_I couldn't believe I was actually saved._

_He actually saved me._

But then it all came flooding back to me.

_He was the reason I needed saving in the first place._

_He was the reason I was able to be kidnapped._

Edmund must have noticed the change of emotions on my face as he furrowed his brows in confusion. My breathing became more ragged as rage filled me. Without even thinking properly, I slapped him hard across the cheek I had touched and jumped up from his lap.

"Ow! Ella? What the hell?" Edmund exclaimed.

I just glared at him angrily before storming out of the cave. But he was quick, I barely made it out when he grabbed my arms and spun me around to face him.

"Is that what I get for rescuing you? Why is it I can never get a simple 'thank you' whenever I save your life? What was that slap for?" he shouted.

"Oh! Don't pretend to act all innocent with me. You know damn well what that was for. You…you lying, deceitful, low, incorrigible prat!" I shrieked before yanking his arms off me and walking as fast as possible out of the cave onto a white, sandy beach.

The sun was setting. The sky was a magnificent hue of orange-pink and the waters were a breath-taking blue-purple color. The sand was so soft and warm under my toes and there was a gentle breeze. The atmosphere was so serene and beautiful. Too bad I couldn't appreciate it due to my crappy mood.

"Was it because you saw Sonia kiss me? Ella. I never wanted to kiss her. She tricked me! She forced herself onto me!" I heard him yell desperately from behind me and from the sound of the sand crunching, I could tell he was also walking fast to catch up with me. I spun around angrily.

"No! Don't you dare lie to me again now! I saw you. You were kissing her back! There was no doubt in that. So don't you dare try to say you're innocent! How could you, Edmund? I trusted you! You told me you had no interest whatsoever in Sonia and then you snog her? Ugh. How low can you go, Edmund? What other things did you lie to me about huh? No, don't bother, you'll probably tell me more lies." I laughed bitterly.

"I tried to push her away, but she was smart. She made herself stand at the edge of the balcony so that if I refused her and pushed her away, she would fall and die and I would be named the murderer. So I pretended to kiss her back so that I could turn her around and push her away without pushing her off the edge and killing her. Please believe me Ella. I really have no interest in her. I never loved her, and never will. How could I, when that place in my heart already belongs to someone else?" He whispered the last line as throughout his explanation, he was walking towards me, so that now he was just inches from me, gazing at me deeply, but I was too blinded with fury to notice the meaning behind that depth in his eyes.

"Another woman, Ed! Wow. You know I thought I knew you well. I guess I was wrong huh?" I spoke harshly in a low voice before turning around and walking away again.

"Stop walking away from me, Ella!" he yelled as he grabbed my arms and spun me around for the second time that day. He had such an intense look in his eyes; I was snatched of whatever angry reply I was going to give him. Then, his face softened a bit as he spoke.

"Can't you see I'm completely and madly in love with you?" He whispered.

I was stunned.

Shocked.

Speechless.

I even thought that maybe I heard him wrongly.

"W-What?" I whispered.

At this point I couldn't trust my ears.

He didn't reply. He just let out a breath, staring deeply into my eyes, before crashing his lips into mine.

My eyes widened in shock.

My heart stopped and I felt butterflies in my stomach.

A fire surged through my body and it felt like we were the only people in the world, and that time itself stopped.

His lips were so warm and gentle as they moved against mine. Slowly, I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing him back, letting myself melt against him. I felt his arms wrap around my waist, pulling me closer so that our bodies were completely against each other. I could have kissed him forever if not for the stupid lack of air. And so, painstakingly slowly, we pulled away, our foreheads resting on each other. We were breathing heavily and my eyes were still closed.

I couldn't believe it.

_I had just had my first kiss ever._

_With Edmund._

_The man I was helplessly in love with._

I blinked open my eyes to find him staring at me, his chocolate eyes bearing into mine. He smiled slightly and I couldn't help but smile too. The moment was just too surreal and perfect, I wanted to savor it forever.

With his arms still wrapped around my waist, he pulled me into a hug, burying his nose into my neck which sent tingles up and down my spine. I ran my hand through his soft hair gently as I buried my face in his shoulder. I felt so warm, safe and protected. I never wanted to let go. At that moment, whatever anger I had towards him disappeared. I believed him about Sonia. I just knew he would never lie to me. I smiled at the reality I was living right now.

_I loved him and he loved me._

The truth was so simple.

So beautiful.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: PLEASE REVIEW! I'M PRACTICALLY BEGGING HERE. I DON'T WANT THIS STORY TO GO ON WITH ONLY 7 REVIEWS. IT'S BEEN 18 CHAPTERS ALREADY! PLEASEEEEEE! EVEN IF IT IS CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISISM, I CAN TAKE IT. I JUST NEED REVIEWS TO KEEP ME GOING AND KEEP ME WRITING. SO...REVIEW! :):):)**


	19. Really

**A/N: Hey! So this chapter is basically pure fluff. I just wanted to create a really warm, loving atmosphere for Ella and Edmund. It also has a key element. so play close attention kay. This chap is important later on in the saga of Edmund and Ella. Also, am so glad i have reached 10 reviews. I have waited so long for this to happen. But it's been 19 chapters and i was really hoping for more than 10 reviews. My goal is now 20. So, i am not updating the next chapter until i get 20 reviews. Even if it is to just say whether you like it or not, i don't mind. I just need reviews to keep me writing. And to all my current reviewers, thanks so much for your lovely feedback! :)**

**Meg123- Thanks so much for your positive feedback! It's great to know you've been following this story from the start. And I can't really get enough of reviews. So please don't ever think that! Lol I would never abandon this story. It's my fanfic baby and I will keep writing. I only stop writing when I see that people have stopped reviewing. I always want to be assured that people are actually following and enjoying this story. I also always am looking for constructive criticism to better my work. So please keep reviewing! :):) **

**kaylanoel16- Thanks! Hope you enjoy this chapter! Please keep reviewing! :):)**

**Tiffywiffy1205- Aw! Thanks so much! I really appreciate all your positive feedback. Ya even i want a love like Ed and Ella. If only there is like that in real life! Oh well, fingers-crossed right! And if you loved that chap so much, hopefully you will love this more! Please keep reviewing! :):)**

Chapter 19- Really

Edmund's POV

I pulled back and stared into her gorgeous blue eyes. I swear I could drown in those deep ocean orbs of hers. I was a little nervous and embarrassed from my sudden confession. It just slipped out. I just couldn't hold it in anymore. For a second, I thought she was going to slap me again or reject me. But when she started to kiss me back, I could feel her passion and love, and all my nerves disappeared. As I admired her beautiful face, paying most attention to her eyes, she gazed at me with a soft smile, all rage and anger that just bore her face seconds ago, gone without a trace. A soft breeze blew and I felt her shiver in my arms. I glanced behind her to see that the horizon was getting darker and darker.

"It's getting late. We should probably head back inside." I spoke softly.

Ella nodded her head and slowly un-wrapped her arms from around my neck. I was rather upset from the loss of warmth, but I immediately shook it off when I saw her shiver again. I realized that she was still in her torn dress and so was very exposed to the chill wind. Right now, she needed more warmth than me.

I wrapped an arm around her shoulder as we walked back to the cave, and gently rubbed her arm up and down, in an attempt to keep her warm. She looked up at me and smiled appreciatively before resting her head on my shoulder.

Once we were inside the cave, I sat Ella down in front of the fire. I noticed her self-consciously wrap her arms around herself and attempt to hide her blush. I frowned as I realized just how uncomfortable she was with her now very revealing dress. Quickly, I grabbed my cloak from the floor which I had used as a mat, dusted it off and gently wrapped it around her shoulders, sitting down to her left in the process.

"Warmer?" I asked.

"Much, thank you." She whispered with a smile, tightening the cloak around her.

"Ella…this may be hard for you. And I'm really sorry I'm making you do this. But I need to know who that man was, and what all he told you. Was he Jadin?" I cautiously asked.

I hated that I was making her recall whatever she endured for the past three days. All the bruises were evidence that they were hard for her. But if we were going to defeat Jadin, then every bit of information was crucial.

"No, that was Pipolo. All he told me was that Jadin was rounding up the remnants of Jadis's followers and was returning tomorrow with them." She spoke softly.

"Tomorrow? Oh Aslan. Ok. Anything else? Ella, I need you to tell me all that he said. It will only help us defeat Jadin." I said as I held her hand and squeezed it, re-assuring her that I was there for her. She gulped before responding.

"He also said that he would…he would kill…everyone I ever loved. He said Narnia will be destroyed and that…that I would fail." She stuttered as she started sobbing.

I pulled her into my chest as I rubbed her back in circles, trying to calm her down. I hated seeing her upset or cry. It just broke me and made me feel like punching something.

"Shh. Ella, don't believe him. You are not going to fail. Understand? He was just trying to mess with you. I know you are ready, Ella. Shh. It's alright. Trust me. Everything will be fine." I whispered into her hair.

Ella slowly pulled away and I brushed away her tears with my thumb, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead.

* * *

><p><span>Ella's POV<span>

I smiled and placed my head on his shoulder, staring into the fire as he kept his arm wrapped around me and rested his cheek on the top of my head. I loved this feeling of being so close to Ed. He knew just how to comfort me. His arms were my sanctuary.

Suddenly, the fire cracked and a spark flew onto my left fore-arm, right onto my cuts. I yelped in pain and gripped my fore-arm. It started to throb again as the spark burned through my cuts.

"Ella? Are you alright?" Edmund asked in a worried tone.

He noticed me gripping my left fore-arm and slowly removed my hand which was covering the shameful scars, pulling my arm towards him to observe it. The second he saw what was etched into my arm, he paled. His face held the same expression as when he first saw the burn marks on my stomach.

"Pipolo did this to you!" his voice was low and shook with so much hurt and rage.

"Y-yes. He said he saw what happened between us in the library that day. W-what you called me. H-he said that…that you were r-right to call me t-that. And that this w-would serve as a re-reminder. Of what I would always be…in your eyes… and what I truly was. _Filth_." I whispered the last word as the tears came rushing back and rolled down my cheeks.

Edmund looked into my eyes with so many emotions etched on his face, his grip on my arm tightening just a bit.

Anger.

Hurt.

Guilt.

Slowly, he raised my arm to his face and closed his eyes as he placed a soft, gentle kiss on the first letter. He did the same to the next one, and the one after that. He placed a slow, sweet kiss on every letter. I just gazed at him with nothing but love. That small act made my heart flutter, because I could see how much passion there was behind every kiss, how much ever small and soft they were. Once he had reached the last letter, he held my wrist and kissed my palm. He then closed my hand and gripped it tightly with both his hands, staring deeply into my eyes.

"I am SO sorry Ella. I should have never called you this word. It's my fault Pipolo did this to you. But please believe me Ella. You are not filth to me. You're my angel, Ella. That's all you are in my eyes. And I love you. So much. And I promise you, Ella, I will never, ever let anything happen to you. I know I made you this promise before, and I broke it. And for that, I am so so sorry. But this time, I'm dead serious. If Pipolo, or anyone, ever lays a finger on you again, I swear I will break them. I'll always protect you, Ella. And I'll always love you." He whispered, wiping away my tears and stroking my cheek gently.

My heart skipped so many beats as he spoke those words.

"In fact…" he trailed off with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Edmund grabbed my hand and jumped up, pulling me up with him. He dragged me up to the wall of the cave. All the while, I was just staring at him with a puzzled look, thinking he had finally gone bonkers.

He bent down and picked up a small pointed rock and smiled at me smugly before carving something into the wall of the cave, making sure I couldn't see what he was carving. I was about to scold him for public vandalism, but then I remembered that this was Narnia, and this was his kingdom, so he could do whatever he pleased.

After a minute or so of hearing the annoying, shrill sound of the stone cut into the wall, Edmund turned to me to show me his master piece. My jaw dropped as I saw what he carved in.

It was a slightly disfigured but adorable heart and inside it was written _**E + E**_. Beneath the heart was neatly carved in _**always and forever**__. _

Tears filled my eyes as I traced the figure. Edmund wrapped his arms around my waist from behind me. He had done a lot of sweet things in the past, but this had to be the most romantic ever.

"Like it?" he whispered into my ear, sending shivers down my spine.

I was too speechless to say anything so I just nodded vigorously. He chuckled and placed a soft kiss on my neck.

"This is to serve as a permanent promise, Ella, that I will always love you, always be with you and will never let anything happen to you." He spoke as his hold on me tightened and he rested his chin on my shoulder.

"Really?" I breathed, closing my eyes and savoring the moment of him being so close, so warm.

"Really."

**A/N: Like i said in the A/N above, i will not update until i get 20 reviews. So come on people! Let's reach that goal so that we can keep this story going! The faster that number is reached, the faster the next chap will be up. **

**So what are you waiting for? **

**REVIEW! :)**


	20. Jadin

**A/N: Hey guys! WOW. Within like...less than 24 hours... i got 10 reviews! Thanks so much to all my reviewers! You guys are the reason i decided to update so fast!**

**Tiffywiffy1205- Thanks for reviewing twice! For chap 16 and 19. I really appreciate all your wonderful comments. They actually made me blush! You've been a great reviewer and i hope you continue readin and reviewing! Enjoy this chap! :)**

**Meg123- Thanks! Hope it wasn't too mushy! Please keep reviewing and reading on. Hope you enjoy this chap! :)**

**Alexandra the Dreamer- Thanks so much! Ya, i adore love stories where it starts out as hate but then slowly turns to love. Cuz that just makes the love stronger. And if you liked that twist, hopefully you'll like this chap. please keep reading and reviewing! :)**

**James Birdsong- Thanks! please keep reading and reviewing and hope you enjoyed this chap! :)**

**arisfromparis- Aw thanks! And yes, i will put in more Peter after this. please keep reading and reviewing! :)**

**Maddie Tess- Whoa. 4 reviews? Thanks so much! I couldn't stop smiling as i read your reviews. I don't think anyone has ever praised my writing skills that much! And i could never hate a fan/reviewer! Whatcha talkin' about? LOL. I love you so much for actually posting 4 reviews just for me to update. It worked. And ya...i hate Sonia too. Actually, she plays a key part in this story. So please keep reading and reviewing! :)**

**This chap is really short, but also really important! So...enjoy! :)**

Chapter 20: Jadin

"How could you let this happen!" Jadin bellowed as he slapped Pipolo across the face again.

"I'm so sorry, Master. I tried. I was so close to killing that stupid King. But then…something happened."Pipolo trailed off in a soft voice.

"What? I don't have all day, you twit! Tell me, now! What happened?" Jadin yelled.

"Aslan" Pipolo whispered.

Jadin's face paled, though he was already really white, and he fell into the throne Jadis once owned.

"Aslan?" he repeated in shock.

"Yes, Master. The girl called out to him. It was a massive roar of thunder, Sir." Pipolo explained.

"Thunder?" Jadin gasped.

"Yes Sir. Thunder. Sir, this means…this means the second prophesy is also true." Pipolo exclaimed.

"Is the girl aware of the second prophesy? Of her true self?"

"Not that I know of, Sir. No."

Jadin was in deep thought for a couple of seconds before breaking into a smile.

"Rally the followers and find the girl."

"Sir, are you going to execute her?"

"No. No, we can't do that. If the second prophesy really is true, then this girl is more powerful than you think. No. I need her alive. Only she can help me now."

"Help?"

Jadin just smiled maliciously as Pipolo's confused face and nodded.

"Yes. Soon…we shall have a new addition to our army."

**A/N: My next goal...25 reviews!**

**No chap until the magical number 25 is reached. (actually i don't mind even more than that haha) **

**So please review so that i can update the next chap! :)**


	21. Of Course I'm Mad

**A/N: Hey guys. Wow. I asked for 25 and got 27 reviews. YAY! Anyway...once again, thanks to all my loyal and awesome reviewers and readers.**

**Maddie Tess- Ta da! Chapter uploaded fast just for you lol! :) Thanks so much. By the way, i hope you read my review for you franfic. It's really good. Kepp writing and i will be looking out for your next chap! Lol keep reading and reviewing and enjoy this chap! :)**

**DragonStar35231- This chap is kinda in response to your 'interest' which you mentioned in your review. So...hope you enjoy this chap! Please continue reading and reviewing. :)**

**SoftballGurlie- One of the best? Wow. Thanks so much! Really appreciate your positive comments. Please continue reading and reviewing. Enjoy this chap! :)**

**Arisfromparis- Lol thanks! but the suspense will continue cause no major give-aways in this chapter. Still, hope you enjoy this chap! please continue reading and reviewing! :)**

**kaylanoel16- Thanks! Don't worry. The plot will just keep getting thicker and thicker lol. Please continue reading and reviewing! :)**

**katie9109- Well your wish came true. I updated this as soon as i saw the number went above 25. Hope you enjoy this chap! Please continue reading and reviewing! :)**

**Meg123- Lol in that case i guess i'll have to dodge that rock. :P and hope this chapter is longer. that one was just to show a twist but sorry if you found it too short. don't worry it's the shortest i'll ever go. i don't mind. i always appreciate constructive criticism (and i won't ever forget that lol). Please continue reading and reviewing! :)**

**This does not have much action. Just a little something for those who can't get enough of the Pevensie siblings. ;)**

**Enjoy! :)**

Chapter 21- Of Course I'm Mad!

I slowly opened my eyes as I felt a soft pair of lips on my shoulder. I turned my head around to find Ed's warm eyes gazing at me softly.

"Morning, Sunshine" he whispered placing a soft kiss on the temple of my head.

"Morning." I replied, smiling widely.

_Here I was._

_In a cave._

_Lying in the arms of the man I love…_

…_with an impending war on its way._

I sighed as I remembered what predicament we were stuck in.

"Come on, Ed. We should get up. Witch's followers won't be far behind." I said as I tried to pry his arm off me.

"Aw, I'm sure a couple more seconds won't hurt anyone." he whispered into my ear huskily, tightening his arm around my waist.

I was about to protest when he started kissing my neck softly. I giggled a bit when he reached the soft, sensitive part under my ear. As he nipped at my ear lobe, we heard a voice that completely shocked us both.

"Oooh. Susan, I told you it was bound to happen!"

We both immediately jumped up at the unmistakable sound of Lucy's voice.

There they were.

The three royals on their horses, watching us intently.

I blushed deeply as I realized what a position they had caught us in.

Peter dismounted from his horse and walked up to us calmly. We both looked down sheepishly.

"Hello." Edmund mumbled.

"Hello Ed. Ella. It's good to see you two are safe." He spoke dangerously calmly.

"Y-you mean you're…not…mad?" Ed cautiously asked.

"Mad? Me? No! Why would I…OF COURSE I'M MAD!" he bellowed.

I winced at how harshly and suddenly he yelled those four words. I had never seen Peter so red in the face before.

"EDMUND PEVENSIE HOW DARE YOU JUST RUN OFF LIKE THAT?"

"S-sorry Pete. I-I just…"

"YOU JUST WHAT? I TOLD YOU TO JUST STAY IN THE CASTLE. WHEN WILL EVER LEARN TO JUST DO WHAT YOU'RE TOLD!"

"P-Peter. It wasn't his fault…"

"STAY OUT OF THIS ELLA!"

"PETER!" Edmund finally snapped.

"You can get angry at me if you want. But don't you dare raise your voice at Ella."

I just stared at Edmund with my mouth hung open. That was the first time I had ever seen Edmund get so angry at his brother.

_Over me, nonetheless._

As Edmund continued glaring at Peter, Peter just took in a deep breath and ran his hand through his hair.

"Ok. I'm sorry Ella. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. And Edmund…I just…we were just really worried about you. Do you know how scared I was for you when I read that note you left?" Peter said.

Before Edmund could respond, Peter pulled him in for a hug. At first, Ed just stood there awkwardly, but soon returned the hug. I could tell he rarely expressed his love for his siblings.

I was rather shocked that these two men could still look so masculine while hugging each other affectionately.

_Maybe that came from being Kings for 8 years._

"You're my baby brother, Ed. I just want you to be safe." Peter whispered as he pulled away.

"And I just wanted Ella to be safe, Pete. That's why I left." Edmund replied softly.

Peter glanced behind him at his sisters, who were smiling smugly at him, before turning to me and hugging me so tightly.

"Oh Pete. I missed you too." I giggled.

"Oh, I'm not hugging you because I missed you. I'm hugging you to thank you."

"Thank me? For what?"

"For finally making our brother soft."

Edmund rolled his eyes as Peter and I chuckled.

"No…seriously. Ella, you have no idea how worried we all were for you. We did miss you. So much." Peter whispered, hugging me tighter before letting go.

Susan and Lucy ran up to me and squeezed me to death, sobbing softly.

"I thought I had lost a sister." Lucy whispered.

"Oh, Lucy. You could never get rid of me." I giggled.

They proceeded to hug Edmund as well before wiping away their tears and standing next to Peter. I stood next to Ed as he slipped his fingers through mine; the action not going unnoticed my Peter.

"So…you and Ella, huh Ed? Wow. I mean I knew this day would come, just…not this fast." He laughed.

I blushed deeply as Peter winked at me knowingly, recalling the conversation we had during the ball.

"How did you guys find us? And where's Oreius? Doesn't he always accompany you when you go on scouting missions?" Edmund asked.

"Oreius and his troop are back in the forest. He spotted you guys and alerted us, but the three of us thought it would be more fun to wake you guys up ourselves. After all, it's not everyday you see a sight like, well what we saw, right?" he laughed.

"Ya. We saw how cozy you two looked together asleep and we didn't want Oreius ruining your special moment. You know how...stern he can be. Besides, once we saw you two, we were so relieved and thrilled we just raced here." Susan explained with a small grin.

As the other Pevensies continued cracking jokes about me and Ed, I blushed furiously. Ed must have noticed this as he leaned over and pecked my hot cheek, taking advantage of the 2 seconds that his siblings were distracted.

After putting out the fire, I suggested me sharing a horse with Susan. But Lucy, _being Lucy_, insisted she share the saddle on Susan's horse, lending Ed and me her horse, claiming '_lovers should never be separated_'.

Though I smacked her playfully on her arm over that comment, I internally agreed with her, and was secretly happy I got to share a horse with Ed.

I had never ridden a horse before, so I had no idea how to mount one. As Ed tightened the saddle, he noticed me gazing nervously at the horse. Chuckling lightly, he mounted the horse in one swift movement and held out his hand to me.

"Don't worry. I'll pull you up. Just put your right foot on the base of the saddle and swing your left leg over it as I pull you. Got it?" he asked.

I nodded slightly and grabbed his hand, following his previous instructions and before I knew it, I was sitting in the saddle behind Edmund.

"Hold on tight." I could hear the smirk in his swords.

Nonetheless, I wrapped my arms tightly around his stomach. It was hard and well-defined, and I thanked Aslan he could not see me blush from behind him.

As we rode on to back to where Orieus and his troop waited in the castle, I rested my cheek against Edmund's strong back and sighed, thinking about what all lied ahead.

Today was the day Jadin was supposed to return.

_Would he attack the castle?_

_Would he only come after me?_

_Am I ready to fight him?_

As all these thoughts raced through my mind, I closed my eyes and prayed to Aslan that everything would be alright.

**A/N: 35 is the next magical number. 35 reviews and i assure you the next chap will be up before you can say "Of Course I'm Mad!" lol ok that was a bad joke.**

**Anyway...**

**REVIEW! :)**


	22. Author's note

**Author's note-**

**Hey guys.**

**So…I won't be updating for a while cuz I sprained my right wrist and I can only type with left hand, which is hard. Nothing too serious, I should be able to update again in at least 2-3 days, no longer than 4****.**

** So sorry. I promise as soon as my wrist heals I will update ASAP.**

**Signing off with one hand,**

**WhiteRose242**


	23. Author's note No 2

**Author's Note**

**Hey guys. **

**So my second note of the day. My wrist is healing fast, but still healing. So still typing with one hand. But I think by tomorrow should be able to somewhat type. Doc says 2 days min I must rest that hand. **

**Anyway…I felt bad for not posting any chapter, so I updated my profile.**

**If you want to see pics of the OC'S of this story, please visit my profile and check them out.**

**There are the photos of Ella, Jadin, Pipolo and Sonia.**

**PLEASE check them out and tell me if you think those pictures suit the characters well.**

**PLEASE! It will make my mundane day so much better! **_**(and possibly speed up my recovery process lol)**_

**Review your thoughts through this 'chapter'.**

**Thanks my awesome readers!**

**Signing out, still with one hand,**

**WhiteRose242**


	24. What about her

**A/N: Hey guys! So my wrist has healed. YAY! I immediately typed up and uploaded this chapter once i realised i could use my right hand again. BTW thanks so much for the reviews!**

**katie9109- Thanks so much for your well-wishes. Glad you enjoyed that chapter. Hopefully you'll enjoy this one too. please continue reading and reviewing! :)**

**Meg123- Thanks for your positive feedback on that chapter and for your well-wishes. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Please continue reading and reviewing! :)**

**DragonStar35231- Thanks for your great comments on the last chapter. Also, ya i wanted to show how Peter, Susan and Lucy would react when they found Ella and Ed. Hope you enjoy this chap. Please continue reading and reviewing! :)**

**skandycandy1995- One of the cutest? Aw, thanks! Hope you enjoy this chapter. Please continue reading and reviewing! :)**

**ENJOY! :)**

Chapter 22: What about her?

Oreius and his troop were waiting for us in the forest as we rode on and escorted us back to the castle. It was a pretty short ride, only a couple of hours. We stopped to pluck some fruits as i was really famished and would pass out any second from starvation. After stuffing myself with berries and nuts, I fell asleep on Edmund's back. I was really knocked out.

_I mean, I did hang from a hook for three days._

I was sound asleep when I felt Edmund stir in front of me. I slowly opened my eyes to find us in the stables of Cair Paraval.

_Oh Home Sweet Home!_

Edmund dismounted from the horse in one swift motion and held my waist as I got down from the horse. I barely touched the ground when my knees buckled and I felt into Ed's chest.

My butt was as sore as it could be and my hips were aching. My legs were numb to the point that I couldn't even stand straight. On top of all of that, I was so sleepy I couldn't even keep my eyes open.

Edmund just chuckled, seeing me so stiff and lethargic, and wrapped an arm under my knees, picking me up bridal style.

"Come on, Sleeping Beauty. Let's get you to your room." He whispered.

I laid my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes as he carried me all the way through the castle, up the stairs to my room.

_Bless him he didn't even complain once._

Once we were there, he laid me on my bed, but didn't exactly tuck me in. He looked at me with an uncomfortable expression on his face. That's when I noticed I was still in my torn dress which exposed parts I didn't really want exposed.

"Um…I'm going to call Lucy and Susan to help you get into something more…comfortable." He murmured.

He got up and began walking away but I quickly grabbed his hand. He turned back to me with a concerned look but I simply smiled at him.

"Thank you, Edmund. For saving me. My knight-in-shining-armor." I giggled the last line.

Edmund just chuckled and placed a tender kiss on my forehead.

"You are most welcome, my beloved damsel." He smiled.

With that, he squeezed my hand lightly before letting it go and walking out of the room.

* * *

><p>About 15 minutes later, Susan and Lucy burst into the room. Susan headed straight for the wardrobe and Lucy tended to me, helping me out of the dress. At first, I refused, not wanting them to see my bruises. But apparently, Edmund had already told them about the burn marks on my stomach and back.<p>

I was rather upset that he told them that. It was supposed to be out secret, he promised he wouldn't tell anyone. But Lucy told me that he only mentioned it so that I didn't have to explain my horrific past. He knew that I was too tired and weak to change myself and that they would have to help me, so he knew they would see the marks. Therefore, he told them everything so that they would not harp on the matter and I would not have to relive the memories by re-telling them. I just smiled by the time Lucy was done justifying for Ed.

_He was so thoughtful and smart._

Lucy finally got off the ripped dress I was wearing and I was left in nothing but my undergarments. Thankfully, Narnian undergarments were different from just bra and panties. Instead, I was in a corset which came until my belly-button and short shorts which were just above mid-thigh. So I still wasn't too bare. Susan picked out a light blue one-piece gown which was long and elegant. It was spaghetti strapped but still modest. It was of the finest silk and had a little flowery embroidery at the hem of it. Susan placed it on the foot of the bed before helping Lucy clean me up. They each took a piece of cloth, soaked it in lukewarm water and wiped my body clean.

"You know, you don't have to do this. I could do it myself, or if you really want to fuss, one of the castle care-takers could do it." I said as Lucy wiped my leg and Susan wiped my arm.

"Nonsense! You're like our sister, Ella. We would never mind doing this." Susan laughed.

They let me wipe off my really private parts as they turned their backs to me. Once I was done, they helped me into my night-gown and under the sheets. Lucy packed up the towels and ripped dress while Susan tucked me in as if I was a child and she was the mother.

"We're really glad to have you back, Ella." Lucy murmured as she hugged me.

"Yes. We truly are. Now, get some rest." Susan whispered.

They both wished me goodnight in unison before closing the door and letting me fall into a much-needed deep, peaceful slumber.

* * *

><p>"Ella! Ella, wake up!" Lucy shouted. I stirred in my sleep and groggily opened my eyes.<p>

"What is it, Lu? What's wrong?" I asked, yawning and stretching.

"Get dressed quickly and come down to Peter's room. Hurry. It's urgent." She spoke in a flustered manner.

I just nodded and climbed out of bed as she ran out of the room.

_What could Lucy be so flustered about?_

I was much stronger after the long sleep so I was able to bathe and change quickly, before jogging down to Peter's chamber.

When I entered, all heads turned to me. The four siblings were all sitting around Peter's coffee table. They all looked at me with worried expressions on their faces.

"What's wrong?" I spoke softly as I sat next to Edmund, who just grabbed my hand and held it tightly.

"It's about Sonia." Peter murmered.

I couldnt' help but tense up as he spoke that name. Even hearing it irked me. I hated her with every fibre of my being. I mean, ultimately, she was the reason why i ran off and got captured. She forced herself onto _my_ Edmund.

She was a slutty, manipulative, conniving, arrogant, cunning, evil little minx.

"What about her?" i asked with my jaw clenched.

Edmund swallowed hard and squeezed my hand before replying.

"She's dead."

**A/N: Teehee i return with a cliffy. Don't worry, i will upload the next chapter really fast. It's my school holidays now, which means more time for me to focus on my beloved fanfic. YAY! **

**REVIEW! :)**


	25. The Second Prophesy

**A/N: Hey guys. WOW. Already 55 reviews! Whoots. I'm so happy i have passed the 50 mark. Thanks sooo much to my reviewers! **

**katie9109- Hope this explains a little more about Sonia's death. I know it's still rather blur, but things will become clearer as the story develops. Thanks for your positive feedback! please continue reading and reviewing! :)**

**Meg123- Thanks for the positive feedback. lol ya Sonia was really annoying. Hopefully this chapter keeps you still intrigued about her death. Please continue reading and reviewing! :)**

**Jadeyn Tess- Glad to know you love this story! Thanks so much! And hope this chapter answers some of your questions about Sonia's death. Please continue reading and reviewing! :)**

**ShadowNinja1011- OMG you reviewed 16 times! Lol thank you sooo much! It was fun to read your feedback for almost every chapter and to see how you react to the plot development. Hope you enjoy this chap as well. Please continue reading and reviewing! :)**

**Maddie Tess- Thanks so much! Ya, now there won't be anyone to stand in the way of Ed and Ella (or is there? muahaha). lol anyway hope you enjoy this chap. Please continue reading and reviewing! :)**

**skandycandy- lol thanks so much! Hope you enjoy this chap then. Please continue** **reading and reviewing! :)**

**Enjoy this chapter people! :)**

Chapter 23: The Second Prophesy

I sat there gaping at Edmund, my mouth slightly ajar.

_Dead?_

_Sonia was dead?_

_I never saw that coming._

"W-What?" I whispered.

"While you were gone, Sonia went missing too. So I sent search parties for both of you. After we found you, I asked Oreius to focus on finding Sonia. This morning, one of the guards found her body in the woods." Peter explained.

"Was she murdered?" I prodded.

"We don't know. She was not physically hurt, but there was an empty bottle of poison in her hands. We can only assume she killed herself." Susan elaborated.

I stared at the floor, trying to process everything.

_So Sonia goes and manipulates Edmund and forces herself onto him._

_Then she disappears for four days._

_And finally she commits suicide in the forest._

_Why?_

"There's more." Peter finally said.

He handed me a small parchment, looking at me intently.

I scanned through the parchment and I could feel my heartbeat racing.

* * *

><p><em>The Rain pours down at her tears.<em>

_The Thunder roars at her call._

_The Daughter of Nereus shall return_

_And the Lord of Darkness shall fall _

_The Ice shall meet the Water_

_The Dark will face the Light_

_And she will need to see_

_The Wrong from the Right._

* * *

><p>I read through the parchment at least 10 times. Each line had such a heavy meaning. Finally, I glanced up at Peter.<p>

"And you think I am this Daughter of Nereus?" I asked softly.

_Who the heck was Nereus?_

"Well, it only makes sense. A messenger of Aslan came in this morning with this. It's a Second Prophesy. I asked Mr. Tumnus to do some research on it. It turns out; Nereus is the God of the Seas. He controls the Element of Water. It was said that he sent his daughter to Earth to be born as a Daughter of Eve as it was her destiny to find Narnia all by herself." Peter explained.

"So…I'm…"

"The Daughter of the God of the Seas."

"B-But…I have no pow…" I trailed off as it suddenly hit me.

_The Rain pours down at her tears._

So far, in Narnia, whenever I cried, it rained.

_The Thunder roars at her call._

That would explain when I called out to Aslan for help when Pipolo was about to kill Edmund, there was a huge roar of thunder.

"Oh my…" I whispered as I squeezed Edmund's hand tightly.

"So far…there has been no sign from Jadin that he plans to attack the castle, or Narnia. But our troops are ready in case of any surprise attack. But the most important thing is…are you ready, Ella?" Peter asked.

I gulped and gave Edmund's hand another tight squeeze before nodding firmly.

"As ready as I'll ever be, Pete."

Peter smiled and nodded slightly.

Just then, there was a knock at the door. It was Mr. Tumnus.

"The council of Archenland is ready to begin the meeting."

Peter, Susan and Lucy left the room swiftly. Edmund got up to leave but I tugged his hand lightly.

"Is Archenland upset that their princess has died in the land of Narnia? Does this mean a war? What if they think we…" before I could finish, Edmund put a finger on my lips.

"Shh. Ella, calm down. There will be no war. They cannot blame Narnia if Sonia decided to end her own life. There is not enough reason for them to declare enmity. The whole point of this meeting is to just work things out with them, make sure they hold no grudges. Relax. Right now, you need to focus solely on defeating Jadin. After the meeting, we shall train some more, alright?" he asked with a small smile as he removed his finger.

"Sure. I'll be in the library after I've had breakfast." I replied, standing up, still holding Ed's hand.

"Ok. I'll pick you up there then." He smiled and planted a sweet kiss on my cheek before heading out.

As I headed down the hallway to the library, a billion thoughts ran through my mind.

_Why did Sonia kill herself?_

_When and how is Jadin going to attack? _

_Will I be able to defeat him?_

_Does he know of my actual heritage?_

_What does it mean by when Ice meets Water?_

_Ice, as in Jadis, The White Witch?_

Before I knew it, I had reached the library.

"Mythology books of Narnia, here I come." I muttered, opening the huge door.

**A/N: I thought it would be fun to put in Ella's many questions as some of you readers probably have the some of the same questions, right?**

**Don't worry, they will be answered in time.**

**Anyway...REVIEW PLEASE! :)**


	26. Aslan

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the break. I promise to update more regularly from now on. And thanks to all my reviewers! :)**

**katie9109- Thanks so much! Your sweet comments are really appreciated! Do continue to read on and review. The questions will be answered soon enough! :)**

**ShadowNinja1011- Lol ya. They will be answered in due time. Please continue reading and reviewing! :)**

**Jadeyn Tess- Thanks! Ya i kept thinking, at this point what all questions would the reader have and i tried to match it to what questions Ella would harbour. To find out the answers, do continue reading and reviewing! :)**

**Meg123- YES i know how school can be, especially at the end of the year. Ugh. Anyway...thanks for the lovely feedback. Oh well can't really answer your question cuz it would ruin the surprises of the plot, but do not fret, my dear reader, your questions will be answered. Only if you continue reading and reviewing! Heehee. :)**

**skandycandy. Sorry dear, this chap doesn't really answer any of those burning questions. But do continue reading and reviewing as they will be revealed, sooner or later. :)**

**OH AND PLEAS READ THE A/N AT THE END OF THIS CHAP! :)**

Chapter 24: Aslan

I yawned loudly as I finally shut the huge history book, 'Ancient Gods of Narnia'. It took me two hours to complete it. I had learnt all about my father, and about my powers.

I could call upon a storm when I wanted.

I could flood an entire country.

I could control the seasons.

I could control the tides of the sea.

Whatever powers my father Nereus had, I had too. There was only one problem.

_I had no idea how to use my powers._

I sighed as I picked up the ridiculously huge book and headed back to the wall of books. I had forgotten which section I had taken the book from, so I just headed to the one closest to me. Unfortunately, the only empty slot was on a shelf higher than my reach. I huffed and stood on my tip-toes as I tried to slide the book in.

_Damn it, why am I so short?_

Suddenly, I felt an arm snake around my waist and a hand appeared on top of mine, which was trying to place the book on the shelf. I turned to see my favorite King take the book from my hand and slide it easily onto the shelf.

"Seriously, you are the daughter of Nereus, God of the Seas, but you can't even reach a book shelf." Edmund chuckled as he turned me around and pressed me against the wall of books, placing both his hands level with my head in an attempt to trap me.

"Well, I don't think my powers, which by the way, only control the element of water could have helped me in any way control a book. Besides, there is nothing wrong with my height. You're just freakishly tall." I haughtily replied, smirking up at him.

In all honest fact, Edmund was not freakishly tall. He was the normal height for any 18-year-old boy. I was actually rather short for my age. The top of my head barely brushed his chin. But still, it was not my fault I was _vertically challenged_.

"Oh come on. We both know that's not true." He whispered as he leaned in, his eyes fixed on my mouth.

I went along with his gesture, leaning in as well. Our lips barely brushed before I glanced behind him.

"Lucy!" I gasped in surprise.

Edmund whipped around and I took the opportunity to duck from under his arms and walk in front of him. I giggled at the priceless look on his face as he glared at me.

"That was not funny, Ella." He reprimanded as I continued laughing.

"For you, maybe. But I swear your face was simply hi-larious!" I laughed.

Edmund just rolled his eyes and let out a breath through his nose as he presses his lips in a firm line.

I knew Edmund was very protective of Lucy. Even at 17 years old, Lucy was considered the innocent little baby of all her siblings, especially Edmund. I heard about how strained their relationship was back in England, but once they entered Narnia, Edmund and her became the closest and their relationship was the strongest out of all the siblings. All the more, Edmund was always very careful not to let his little sister see her older brother in a compromising or embarrassing position.

"Whatever, let's just go. We have training to do." He said as he slipped an arm around my shoulder and led me out of the library once I had calmed down.

I had changed into my normal training clothes and met Edmund at the training grounds where he was preparing our swords.

"Ok, Ella. Today will be a test of whatever you have learned so far. We will have a spar and we will see how much you have progressed." He said as he handed me my sword and unsheathed his own.

"Well then, Your Majesty, do _not_ go easy on me." I smirked as we stretched a bit.

"I don't plan to." He chuckled.

We circled each other a while before finally swinging our swords around. From the minute the clash of the metals was heard, the spar was as intense as ever. Blow after blow, strike after strike, my breathing became more labored.

_Edmund was right. _

_He was not going easy on me at all._

But I was happy that he was going all out. I needed to be in my best game for the battle against Jadin and the challenge Edmund brought only enabled me to push myself further. Soon, my arms were aching and I was covered in sweat. I had no idea how long we had been going, but Edmund was still as energetic as ever. Usually, by now, I would have disarmed him easily. But now he seemed stronger than ever. That must only mean all the other times he must have held back. I was rather pleased that I was able to keep up with him throughout the spar.

_After all, he was known as the best swordsman in Narnia._

As the spar went on, I realized I had to use my legs because my arms were getting weaker by the second. As I blocked another blow from Edmund, I swiftly kicked him out from under his feet and he landed with a thud on his back. I used my sword to flick away the sword from his hands before jumping down onto him, pinning my knees onto either side of his hips and placing my sword at his throat.

"Dead." I whispered as I stared into his eyes, both of us panting hard.

I could see pride and contentment in those brown orbs of his as he smiled warmly and nodded his head.

"You're ready." He replied in a low voice.

I smiled slightly and got up, offering him my hand. He just smirked, picked up his sword and pushed himself off the grass.

"But this doesn't make you any better than me." He said in a casual manner as he walked away, sheathing his sword.

I shook my head as he headed back into the castle for lunch.

Same old arrogant Edmund.

* * *

><p><em>(Dream Sequence)<em>

_I was in an open field of daffodils. All around me, the dainty little flowers swayed as a gentle breeze blew. I walked across the field, breathing in the fresh air. The world seemed so peaceful and perfect in those few seconds as I gazed across the yellow bed of flowers. _

_In the distance, I suddenly spotted a figure sitting in the field. I had no idea what or who it was, but something was drawing me closer to it. As I walked closer and closer to the figure, it became clearer and my eyes widened in disbelief._

"_A-Aslan?" I cautiously asked the majestic lion seated before me._

_Lucy had told me how Aslan was actually a lion. And though I had never seen Aslan before, something in those golden eyes of the lion told me this was not just any other dumb beast._

"_Come child, do not fear me." He purred in the most deep, magnificent voice._

_It was almost like a soothing melody, the way he talked, which instantly put my heart at ease. I slowly approached the great lion and sat in front of him, crossing my legs as he sat in the same position as an Egyptian Sphinx._

"_I sense fear in you, dear one. What are you afraid of?" he asked calmly._

_My gaze averted to the ground as I gulped. I knew what Aslan was talking about. It was not him I was afraid of, not at all. In fact, I felt so much at ease with him. There was a vibe he radiated which made me so comfortable and safe with him._

"_I-It's just…I don't know if I'm ready, Aslan. I mean, Ed says that I am. But I don't know how powerful Jadin is. He's a wizard. And I don't even know how to use my powers. I don't know if…if I will be able to defeat him." I spoke quietly, almost guiltily._

_I held the fate of Narnia in my hands._

_I was the Daughter of the God of the Sea. _

_I was the Chosen One._

_And here I was, confessing to the ultimate Ruler of Narnia that I was afraid._

_Some hero I was…_

"_You doubt yourself, Ella. That is the most dangerous weakness to have. The insecure mind is the most vulnerable. I will not tell you the path ahead is easy, for that would mean me lying to you. You will be faced with adversity, Ella. And you will have to make a hard choice. But remember this. A true sacrifice from the heart never goes unpaid." He spoke wisely._

"_Sacrifice?" I questioned._

"_Yes, child. You will have to let go of what you hold dear to your heart. And remember, Ella. Always stay true to who you are. What lies in your heart is stronger than any predicament or trouble ahead of you. Remember that, Ella." As Aslan spoke the last sentence, he began to fade away as the sky turned darker and darker._

"_Wait! Aslan wait!" I shouted out, but he continued fading away as it started to rain heavily. All the while, his voice resonated through the rain and the fields, repeating the same word over and over._

"_Remember."_

__**A/N: So i have a pretty big announcement. I will be writing this story as the first part in a...wait for it...4-part series! **

**Each story in the series will focus on the love life of each Pevensie, but all characters will remain. So...in order to write my stories the best way for you wonderful readers, i will be taking a vote.**

**Susan/Caspian? **

**Or Susan/OC?**

**I actually have the entire series planned out but i want to know if my readers are all for Suspian or do you want me to bring in an OC specially for Susan? Which would mean a lonely Caspian lol.**

**Please submit your vote through a review. **

**PLEASE. **

**This is really important as it will affect my series.**

**SO PLEASE VOTE.**

**AND REVIEW! :) **


	27. Dance with me

**A/N: Hey guys! Whoots this was a fast update. That's what's great about school hols. **

**A big thank you to all my reviewers!**

**AlishaGirl95- Thanks so much! Hope you enjoy this chap. And thanks for voting as well. Do continue reading and reviewing! :)**

**Maddie Tess- Thank you! I hope you like this chapter (i think you will lol) and thanks for voting as well. Please continue reading and reviewing! :)**

**Jadeyn Tess- Thanks for voting and for the lovely feedback. Enjoy this chap and continue reading and reviewing! :)**

**secretninjawomaninblack- Thanks for voting and the positive comment. Do continue reading and reviewing! :)**

**skandycandy- Thanks for voting! And this is just a little break from all the suspense so i hope you enjoy this chap!:)**

**This is probably the longest chap i have ever written, but the most exciting too. I have had this idea for so long. It's actually what inspired me to write this story. So this chap is very dear to my heart.**

**Enjoy!:)**

Chapter 25: Dance with me

_No mountain's too high_

_And no ocean's too wide_

_Cause together or not_

_Our dance won't stop_

_Let it rain, let it pour_

_What we have is worth fighting for_

_You know I believe_

_That we were meant to be_

**_- Can I Have This Dance by HSM 3_**

* * *

><p>I shot up from bed, sweating profusely and breathing rapidly. My entire body was on fire and my head was spinning. That had been one intense dream.<p>

_What did Aslan mean by giving up something dear to my heart?_

_What is dear to my heart?_

_Edmund? _

_Did I have to give up Edmund?_

I had no idea what was going to happen next, or what I was going to do.

_Aslan said there will be problems ahead._

_Oh great…_

After taking in a couple of deep breaths to steady my rapid heartbeat, I climbed out of bed and put on a night-robe. The night was cold and I was in a thin night-gown which came until my ankles and was full-sleeved.

I quietly walked out of my room as I wrapped the robe tighter around me.

Aslan's words kept replaying in my mind.

_He said I needed to make a hard choice._

_And that a sacrifice from the heart would never go unpaid._

_So I had to sacrifice something sincerely._

_And I would have to let go of what I held dear to my heart._

That point in particular kept pestering me.

_What could it possibly be?_

_The only thing I could think I held dear to my heart was Edmund._

And that thought made my heart race again.

Before I knew it, I had somehow ended up in front of Edmund's door.

I shifted on the spot, hesitating a bit before slowly raising my hand to knock on the door. But something overcame me and instead, I held the doorknob and turned it to open the door. I peered inside and surprisingly found Edmund awake.

He was sitting at his desk, with his back to me. He was shirtless and only in a pajama bottom. His hair was unruly, as though he had just gotten up from bed.

I continued to just stand at the doorway and observe him. I had no idea why I had come here. All I knew, as I gazed at him, was that I loved him so much.

Tears filled my eyes, and I had no idea why.

He must have noticed a presence in the room when he turned around and sprung up from his seat.

"Ella?"

_That had done it._

I burst into tears and ran to him, flinging my arms around his stomach as I cried into his bare chest. Just hearing his voice made me realize how much he meant to me.

_How much I didn't want to lose him._

Edmund must have been pretty shocked at my sudden outburst, but soon he wrapped his arms around my shoulders and rubbed my back up and down, re-assuring me that he was there. And that just made me more upset.

_What if soon he'll no longer be there?_

Slowly, he guided me to his bed, whispering sweet things into my hair, before sitting down on the edge of his bed and pulling me into his lap. I continued sobbing into his shoulder and he just held me tight, rocking me back and forth.

"Shh. Ella, love, what's wrong?" he whispered as he stroked my hair.

Finally, my sobs died down and I pulled back to look at him through my teary-eyes. I sniffed before replying.

"I just…I…I love you so much, Edmund."

Edmund just looked amused at me.

"You're crying because you love me?"

It did sound a little silly, but he didn't know of what Aslan had told me.

_If only he did._

I felt like explaining it all to him, and telling him each and every word of what Aslan said, but something in my heart stopped me.

Something made me feel like what Aslan told me was meant only for me, and no one else.

And so I decided to keep it that way.

"I just…had a nightmare. And I realized how much I love you. How much it would hurt to lose you." I explained.

_It wasn't a total lie. _

_In fact it was somewhat true._

"Oh Ella." Edmund sighed as he pulled me into his arms again. I buried my face in his neck as he wrapped his arms tight around me.

"I'm here, love. I'd never leave you. I love you too, Ella. Always remember that." He murmured as he kissed the top of my head.

I squeezed my eyes tightly as I cherished this perfect moment of just feeling safe and warm in Edmund's arms. I wanted it to stay like this forever.

_To forever just be with Edmund._

He pulled back and gazed at me lovingly. I, however, kept my gaze on the floor and continued sulking.

_Oh Edmund, you have no idea what's coming ahead…_

"Hey, no more frowning. You wouldn't want your face to stay like that forever now, right?" He joked in an attempt to cheer me up, but I still continued staring at the floor with an upset look on my face.

"Come on, pretty girl." He murmured as he rubbed his nose along my jaw line, looking up at me through his lashes. I smile tugged at my lips as his hair tickled my cheek but I still didn't let it show.

"Come on. Please smile. For me." He pressed on, continuing to nudge into my neck, his eyes glued to my face.

Finally, I cracked a smile and looked at him.

_Oh gosh, what did I ever do to get someone so perfect?_

"That's my girl." He whispered as he wiped my tear-stained cheeks with his thumb.

"You are so beautiful, Ella. All the more, when you smile." He whispered as he kissed my cheek tenderly.

I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding and wrapped my arms around him again in a hug.

"I love you, Edmund." I breathed into his neck.

"I love you too, Ella." He whispered back.

* * *

><p>We sat like that for a while before I felt a light spray of water. I turned to find it raining outside on Edmund's huge balcony.<p>

_Of course, my tears…_

"Wow. If you keep crying like this, Ella, Narnia will soon be flooded." Edmund chuckled and I lit him lightly on his shoulder, though I couldn't hold back a small laugh as I turned back to look at the rain.

I then realized just how huge Edmund's balcony was. It was opposite his bed and was like a mini garden/terrace. I got up and made my way to the entrance of the balcony, but still not stepping into the rain.

_Wow, it was freaking gigantic!_

It had small potted plants here and there, and the stone wall barrier was covered in rose vines. There was a small swinging bench with a round white table in front of it. Besides that, it was quite open and empty, with bits of grass growing from small cracks in the concrete tiles.

_I guess royalty obviously gets the best of the best._

Suddenly, I felt an arm go around my back and another around the back of my knees as I was swooped up and brought into the heavy downpour.

"Edmund! Put me down!" I squealed as he continued spinning around in circles, laughing away merrily. Soon enough, I was laughing away too as we just spun in circles in the rain like two mental idiots.

Finally, he put me back on my feet and I swayed a bit form the dizziness.

"Are you mad, Edmund?" I scolded through the rain as he just smiled down at me.

We were both drenched to our bones as we were in nothing but our nightwear, standing out in the rain in the middle of the night.

"Yes I am. I am mad. Madly in love with you." He spoke softly, but loud enough for me to hear over the rain.

I blushed deeply and shook my head slightly.

I turned to go back inside but he caught my wrist gently. I stopped but didn't turn back around.

"Please Ella." He said in a low voice. I turned to look at him. Rain drops continued to pour down his face and chiseled chest as he dropped my wrist and instead offered his hand.

"Dance with me." He murmured.

My breath caught in my throat as he gazed deeply at me.

_He couldn't be serious, right._

_He wanted me…_

_To dance with him…_

_With no music…_

_In the middle of the night…_

_In the rain. _

_He's either the most romantic person in the world, or the most mental._

Though all these thoughts ran through my mind, strange enough I actually nodded slightly and placed my hand in his.

There was just something in his eyes which couldn't make me say no.

He brought me close and wrapped an arm around my waist as I placed mine around his shoulders. We stared deep into each others' eyes as we swayed slightly to the rhythmic melody of the rain and the wind.

It seemed like time itself had stopped and that only Edmund and I existed in the world.

It was the same feeling I had felt on the beach when he first kissed me.

_Like it was just us forever._

I placed my head on his chest and closed my eyes, sighing contentedly.

Nothing else mattered anymore.

_I had forgotten all about Aslan's words._

_About Jadin and the oncoming war._

_About the prophesies and my missions._

_About all the troubles and dark times ahead._

_Even about my true heritage._

All that was on my mind was how much I loved Edmund, and how much he loved me.

I didn't worry about those things anymore, and it felt like i could face any adversity that came in my way, as long as Ed was by my side.

And so I held him even tighter.

And we danced in the rain.

**A/N: Hey guys. This chapter was really fun but hard to write, so i would REALLY appreciate it if you could review your thoughts and feedback regarding it.**

**And...**

**I would really like to know if you guys liked how I put in song lyrics at the beginning of the chap. I just listened to that song and thought it was PERFECT for Edmund and Ella. That part of the song is the best part to describe this chap, but actually the whole song fits them. So please review your thoughts and tell me if you liked those lyrics for Ed and Ella.**

**Also...**

**The voting is still on.**

**Susan/Caspian OR Susan/OC?**

**Please vote and review people! Votes and Reviews are love, you know. And love is what keeps me alive.**

**So what are you waiting for?**

**Vote and Review!:)**


	28. When Ice Meets Water

**A/N: Hey guys! Wow so many reviews! Glad you guys enjoyed that chapter. **

**Isaro- Thanks so much! Aw i'm touched to know that my chapter affected you so much. Ya i listened to the song and it was awesome. I'm actually thinking of using it for other chaps. Do continue reading and reviewing! :)**

**AlishaGirl95- Thank you! Yes i know why can't we get guys like that! I guess that's what's fanfic for right? lol please continue reading and reviewing! :)**

**Meg123- Thanks loads! Oooh if you liked that chap so much not really sure you're gonna like this one. But still. Review your thoughts ya! (please no hate comments!) :)**

**ShadowNinja1011- Thanks! This has a bit of fluff too, but it's not the main point. Please continue reading and reviewing! :)**

**gennie- Thanks! Hope this chap is ok. Do continue reading and reviewing! :)**

**TiffyWiffy1205- Thanks for reviewing twice! lol hope chapter 25 had lots of fluff for you! Please continue reading and reviewing! :)**

**katie9109- Thanks for voting as well! Hope you like this chap. Please continue reading and reviewing! :)**

**Jadeyn Tess- Thanks! lol sorry honey but the story's not gonna always be flowers and rainblows, as you can see in this chap. Things are about to go downhill. But do continue reading and reviewing! :)**

* * *

><p><strong> Chapter 26: When Ice meets Water<strong>

Edmund's POV

I placed my cheek against the top of her head as we swayed peacefully in the rain. This moment just seemed so perfect. To have the girl I loved most in my arms. I kissed the top of her head and wrapped my arm tighter around her, just never wanting to let go.

_It's crazy just how much I love this girl._

If you were to tell me weeks ago that I would be dancing in the rain with Ellannie Smith, I would have probably laughed in your face at the absurdity and ridiculousness of the idea.

_Yet here I was._

_In pure bliss._

But I wasn't feeling like that ten minutes earlier.

I had had the most disturbing dream where Aslan came to me and told me that many problems lay ahead, and I had to make a tough decision. His exact words were:

_You will have to let go of what you hold dear to your heart._

It bothered me to no end.

_What did I have to give up?_

I had woken up then and went to my desk to start doodling. I always did that whenever I felt stressed. It was just a weird thing I had since I was a kid.

That was when Ella came.

Seeing her cry like that shocked me, and broke my heart.

I hated seeing her in tears.

I decided to just put aside my worries and focus on Ella.

Apparently, she had suffered a nightmare too.

Suddenly, I was pulled out of my thoughts as I felt Ella violently shiver in my arms.

I didn't exactly think about the chill temperatures.

_Of course she would be freezing in the cold night, especially in the rain and wind._

"Let's get you inside before you get sick." I murmured.

She nodded and we both jogged back into my room. She went near the fireplace and wrung out her long hair as I searched for a pair of towels in my wardrobe. I walked up behind her and wrapped one around her shoulders, placing a kiss on her cheek in the process.

We dried ourselves off thoroughly before Ella asked me to walk her back to her room. I wanted her to stay in my room, but she insisted that she could manage in her own dorm.

_And I could never say no to those big blue eyes._

So I walked her back to her room down the corridor, her hand tight in mine.

Before she could even open her door, I spun her around, pressed her against the door and planted my lips onto hers.

_I was not going to let her get away with her little trick earlier in the library._

She immediately responded by placing a hand on my shoulder and running the other through my hair. It was still damp and shivers ran down my spine as she tugged lightly. Her soft, velvet lips were surprisingly warm though the rest of her body was cold. I cradled her neck as I ran my tongue along her bottom lip, desperate for more fire. But unfortunately, she pulled away as I moaned in protest. She just smirked adorably.

"My king! What scandal it would be if anyone caught us!" she mockingly whispered aloud.

"It's my castle. I'm the kind and I shall do as I please!" I wistfully replied.

"I see your humility is at large, oh noble Just King." She sarcastically replied.

I rolled my eyes and she just giggled, which was more like a sweet melody to my ears.

_Oh how I could just listen to that the whole day._

She placed a short, sweet kiss on my lips again before pulling away and looking into my eyes.

"Goodnight, my King." She whispered.

"Goodnight, my Lady." I whispered back, taking my hand in hers and bringing my lips to it before heading down the corridor back to my room.

* * *

><p><span>Ella's POV<span>

I closed my bedroom door and leant against it, sighing in happiness.

Tonight was just wonderful.

I closed my eyes as I recalled all the events which took place.

_Him pulling me onto his lap and comforting me…_

_Us spinning around madly in the rain…_

_Our romantic dance…_

_His perfect lips against mine…_

I opened my eyes again and made my way to the wardrobe to get a new, dry piece of night-ware.

Just as I opened the door, I felt a rag cover my mouth roughly. I screamed out in fear as I tried to pry away the hand, which held the rag to my mouth, but it was too strong. An arm went around my waist and held me painfully tight. I kicked and screamed, but it was to no avail. Suddenly, I was being pulled backwards and I flung my legs in the air as I tried to escape. As I continued kicking and yelling, a wave of nausea overcame me and I struggled to keep my eyes open before finally blacking out.

I awoke with a sick feeling in my stomach and groaned in pain. I looked down and noticed I was lying on a cold, blue platform. I scrambled to my feet and looked around. I was in a huge, empty hall which was covered in blue crystal. At the front was a grand, white throne with a white fur rug in the seat and a silver headpiece attached to the top.

I had never been in such a place before, but I had a slight clue where I was.

Suddenly, I heard voices and saw a tall, pale man walk into the hall from behind the throne. He wore a black suit with robes and had an ebony walking stick in his hand. His eyes were a piercing green and he had thin long platinum-blonde hair. He looked highly dignified and sophisticated, but had the coldest of looks on his face.

Behind him was a huge man in baggy robes and several scars on his face whom I immediately recognized.

_Pipolo._

He stood at the right-hand of the tall man with his hands clasped behind his back and his head slightly bowed. It was obvious he was the sidekick of this tall man. Which made me gasp in realization of whom exactly was standing in front of me.

_Jadin._

"Ah. She's awake." He exclaimed in a false, cheery tone.

My fists were balled tightly and my teeth were clenched.

_This was the man who was threatening the future of Narnia._

_This was the man I had to defeat._

Then, a thought hit me and made me pale considerably.

_Did he want to fight me now?_

"Relax, _girl._ You are not here to fight me." He said as if in response to my thought.

"What do you want with me?" I asked with every ounce of strength and bravery I possessed.

"Ah. Well. That is an easy question to answer, actually. You see…I want…you." He answered with a malicious grin on his face.

"What?" I replied with a confused frown on my face.

"What I meant was…I want your body."

My throat closed up as he said those words.

_My body? _

_Why would he want my body? _

_I'm his enemy for goodness' sake. _

_Why would he want me…that way?_

Noticing the look of repulsion, fear and confusion on my face, he laughed out loud and stepped closer to me.

"Not in that way, you stupid girl." He snarled with a look of slight disgust in his face.

I let out a breath of relief I didn't realize I was holding and my mind went into overdrive again.

_Then what?_

"You see…you are rather…special. You have powers one could only dream of. Powers which could affect the entire universe." He explained as he circled me.

I noticed he was dragging his stick against the floor as he walked around me. Finally, when he reached my front again, he knocked the stick once into the ground, causing a loud boom to resonate through the hollow hall.

I glanced down to realize that he had carved a circle around me which was made of ice. I tried to move my feet but they were firmly in place. I looked up at him in horror and puzzlement and he simply chuckled.

"Ironic how the Protector of Narnia will be the reason of its demise!" he exclaimed as he walked back to Pipolo.

"What's going on here?" I shouted as a strange chill began to seep into my bones, making me shiver violently, my teeth chattering away.

"Well, I guess I should explain your dreadfully wonderful situation. Let's start from the beginning. With a certain little princess called…what was her name? Oh yes. Sonia Donora."

_Sonia?_

_What does Sonia have to do with all of this?_

"You see, she was not all that she seemed. The night of the Ball, it was not her that kissed Edmund. And it was not her who drank that bottle of poison in the woods."

My gaze averted to the ground as I tried to make sense of what all Jadin was telling me.

"It was my lovely sister. Jadis."

I head snapped up at that name.

_Jadis?_

_But Jadis was dead!_

"Yes. The White Witch herself. You see I have done a lot of research and I have found out that there is a way to bring Jadis back. I learnt that my darling sister had this wonderful ability to…how shall we call it…_possess_ anyone with blood of either Adam or Eve."

_Oh no._

"Oh yes. And so, we felt we could use Sonia as a body for Jadis to possess. She was supposed to distract that stupid boy and have you witness his deceit and run away. Yes, it was all part of the plan. And after we accomplished that plan, "Sonia" went "missing" so as to not cause any suspicions. But then, we found out something remarkable. You…are the Daughter of Nereus! Gifted with so much power and strength, but all of it wasted on such filth like you. It could be so much more useful to someone better, like my sister. And so I realized, why would we need Sonia? When we have you. Sonia's task was anyway completed. We had no more use of her and so we just got rid of her. It was rather simple. Just have her poison herself. It was a special poison which allowed Jadis to leave Sonia's body, and kill Sonia in the process."

My heart was racing at lightning speed.

_So Jadis was responsible for Sonia's death!_

Now it all started making sense to me.

Why they wanted my body, why I was here.

_Oh…_

_Crap._

"If you think for one second I'm going to allow that witch to take control over me, you are dead wrong!" I yelled.

"Oooh. Temper, temper. Dear Ella. You don't really have a choice. You can't really run away. Besides, you should be happy. With your powers and the powers of Jadis combined into one body, you could be even more powerful than Aslan! Well, actually Jadis could be!" he laughed evilly.

I tried my hardest to move my legs, but it was as if they were frozen.

"Pipolo." He called out to the big man, his eyes still fixed on me with a glint of excitement as he held out his hand.

Pipolo walked up to him with a long, silver spear-looking thing in his hand. It was glassy with spikes visible inside the crystal.

Jadin held onto the spear tightly as he approached me ever-so-slowly.

I wanted to call out to Aslan. It had worked the last time, maybe it would work now. But my mind went blank and almost numb as I got colder with ever step he took.

Finally, he was right in front of me, his eyes bearing into mine. Those green orbs were so piercing that I closed my eyes as I shook from the cold and fear.

After about two seconds of frightening, heavy silence, I felt a sharp pain shoot through my heart. I cried out and fell to my knees, the ice spreading through my blood.

Slowly, all my senses became numb.

It felt as if I was slowly dying away.

I lost all feeling in my chest, then abdomen, then legs and arms, then hands and feet, and finally my head.

An emerald green mist shone brightly behind my closed eyelids…

Before everything finally went black.

**A/N: PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! This had to happen as part of the story. I would love to hear your thoughts and feedback about this chapter though.**

**So PLEASE REVIEW!**

**and also...voting is still on.**

**It will be until the end of the story. **

**And until i have a sufficient amount of votes, i will not be moving on to the sequel, as this voting plays a huge part in the second story. **

**SO VOTE! **

**Susan/Caspian?**

**Or Susan/OC?**

**Just submit your choice through a review.**

**V&R! :)**


	29. This is War

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for all the lovely reviews!**

**This chapter is pretty intense...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 27- This is War<strong>

Edmund's POV

"Hey Pete. Have you seen Ella this morning?" I asked Peter as we entered the Dining Hall for breakfast.

"No. Why? I thought you would know where she is." He replied with a frown.

"I went to her room this morning to accompany her for breakfast, but she was not there. I then assumed she was already down here, but that doesn't seem to be the case." I murmured as I looked around the empty Dining Hall.

My heart began to quicken its pace as I started thinking about all the possibilities.

_What if they had taken her again?_

_What if she was hurt?_

_Or worse…_

_What if they…_

"Ed!" Susan snapped at me from across me, both her and Lucy wearing looks of worry on their faces.

_When did they come in?_

"Peter told us about Ella. I'm sure she's alright, Edmund. You know her. Sometimes, she can be a bit spontaneous. Maybe she just wanted to kick in some early training." Lucy consoled.

"She would have asked me to join her if that was the case." I replied hastily, not realizing I came across as snappy and rude.

Lucy looked rather hurt which immediately made me soften my look a bit.

"I'm sorry, Lucy. It's just…"

"I know. You're worried about Ella. We are too. But really, I'm sure she's alright." Lucy replied with a small smile.

I nodded shakily, taking in a deep breath, before sitting down to breakfast with my siblings, though I still had an uneasy feeling in my gut.

"Peter! Peter!" Peter Tumnus yelled out as he ran into the Hall, panting heavily.

We all immediately rose and Lucy ran over to Mr Tumnus, helping him as he caught his breath.

"What's wrong, Tumnus?" Peter asked as he stepped towards the flustered faun.

"They're here. They are waiting across the battlefields of Beruna. Jadin's army." Mr Tumnus huffed.

My heart flipped out and my stomach turned.

_This was it._

_This was war._

_So where in the world was Ella?_

"Oh Aslan." Peter gasped.

"There's more. One of the followers flew over and dropped this in." Mr. Tumnus murmured before handing Peter a parchment.

Peter scanned through the parchment and paled greatly, almost dropping it.

"What does it say Pete?" I asked.

He couldn't speak and he just handed the small piece of paper to me. I grabbed it from him and read through every word, nearly passing out.

* * *

><p><em>To the oh so great Narnians,<em>

_Your beloved Protector is gone, as you should have realized by now. That is all thanks to me._

_That means just one more thing out of the way from the fall of Narnia._

_But I do not want to waste my precious army in worthless bloodshed._

_Therefore, I challenge your best swordsman to mine._

_Send your greatest warrior to the battlefield, for single combat against my greatest warrior._

_Victory goes to whoever comes out alive._

_The winner shall have Narnia._

_The battle shall take place in the eye of the field at exactly noon today._

_Signed,_

_Jadin_

_Brother to Jadis, _

_The Right Hand to the eternal Queen of Narnia._

* * *

><p>Hot tears pricked the back of my eyes as I read through the first line of the letter again and again.<p>

_Ella was gone._

That thought kept resonating through my mind.

_She was actually gone._

_No more than ten hours ago, I was holding her in my arms._

_And now…_

_Damn it, I should have let her stay in my room!_

_If I hadn't left her, she would still be here._

_But wait…_

"This has to be some sort of trick. Ella can't be gone. She is destined to fulfill the prophesy and defeat Jadin herself. It was Aslan's will! I'm sure Jadin is just trying to set us off our guard." I shouted out with a tiny glimmer of hope.

"Tumnus, I want every guard in the castle to look for Ella. She would still be in the castle if Jadin had nothing to do with her disappearance. Search the entire premises. Not a stone should be left unturned. Do it immediately and report to me once the search is complete." Peter instructed.

Mr. Tumnus left in a flash. I kept protesting that I wanted to search too, but Peter refused it. Instead, we headed to his room to wait.

Throughout the search, I just sat in the couch with my head in my hands.

I remembered every moment I spent with Ella.

_From finding her in the rain, _

_To our big and small fights,_

_To our training sessions,_

_To the Ball,_

_To the night in the cave,_

_To our dance in the rain…_

_What I would give in the world to just have her back in my arms again._

_I had lost her once, and that nearly killed me._

_But to lose her again…_

About 2 hours later, Mr Tumnus ran into the room. I jumped up and looked at him expectantly.

_Please tell me she's been found._

"I'm sorry." He said heavily as he shook his head.

It was like my entire body went numb and my heart ceased to exist.

Lucy, who was standing behind me, held my shoulder tightly as she broke into sobs.

Susan and Peter were looking at each other sorrowfully before turning their gaze to the ground.

There was a second of heavy silence before it was broken by Mr. Tumnus.

"What shall we do now then, Peter?"

"Simple. Only one has to go into battle. And that will be me." I replied monotonously, blinking back my tears.

"Ed, as High King, I should…"

"No Peter! **I** have to do this! They took away my Ella from me! And now they will pay. You know I am the best swordsman in the whole of Narnia, Pete. Please. I need to do this." I pleaded as the tears came flooding back, but I refused to let them fall.

_No._

_I would not be weak._

_Ella would want me to fight._

_Ella would want me to be strong._

Peter stood there in silence for a while, contemplating over what to do as I watched him carefully, hoping he would agree.

"Please Pete. I need to do this. For Narnia. And for Ella." I whispered desperately.

"Tumnus." Peter finally called out.

"Prepare the troops. We have our warrior." He said as he looked me meaningfully in the eye.

"Win this battle Ed. Win it for Ella." He murmured as he clasped my shoulder.

I looked him in the eye and nodded determinedly.

_I will win this battle._

_For Ella._

* * *

><p>I stood at one end of the eye of the field, which was a battle court encircled with huge boulders.<p>

Peter, Oreius, Mr. Tumnus and a few other fauns from the army were in front of me, blocking me from the opposition's view.

My heart was going crazy as I was getting more and more impatient by the second. I just wanted to split apart Jadin's head. I was pretty sure it was him who was battling me.

Or maybe it was that Pipolo guy.

Either way, I wanted to kill each and every one of them.

The rage of losing Ella burned in me and coursed through my veins as I gripped my sword tightly.

Finally, I heard Peter speak up.

"I, Peter, High King of Cair Paraval, present the warrior who will fight for the peace and freedom of Narnia today."

_And for Ella._

"The Just King and finest swordsman of Narnia, King Edmund!" He called out before stepping to the side and allowing me to step to the front as the Narnian army cheered.

First, I saw the huge man, Pipolo, as he stood smugly with his arms casually behind his back, with the most aggravating smirks on his face. Seeing his face made me remember how he tortured and nearly raped my poor Ella.

Beside him was the devil himself.

_Jadin._

He stood there calmly with a mask of arrogance and cruelty on his face.

_This was the arse who took my Ella._

I wanted to lunge at him right there and then.

I hoped in all my might that I was battling him so that I could rip his head apart myself.

He smirked at me and winked before stepping forward and opening his mouth.

"And I, brother to Jadis and leader of the followers, present the warrior who will fight for the ruling of the Darkness and the destruction of Narnia!"

_Oh great, so it wasn't him._

"Though, I don't think I really need to introduce that person. I'm sure you all are pretty familiar with my warrior."

He stepped aside and the warrior stepped forward.

My eyes widened.

My jaw dropped.

My stomach plummeted.

And my heart nearly stopped.

"Hello, Edmund. Surprised?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Muahaha a cliffy! Anyway... please Review! I really wanna know your thoughts regarding this chapter.**

**AND remember to VOTE!**

**Susan/Caspian or Susan/OC for the sequel to this story?**

**If you're gonna review, then just submit a vote as well. It's not gonna kill you...**

**So V&R! :)**


	30. The Battle

**A/N: Hello my wonderful readers!**

**OMG sooo many reviews for the previous chap! Thanks so much! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 28: The Battle<strong>

"What's wrong, Ed? Cat got your tongue?"

I couldn't respond.

I couldn't even believe my eyes.

Right in front of me.

There she was.

**Ella.**

She stood proud and tall, a sword in one hand and a shield in the other.

No.

My eyes had to be fooling me.

Jadin said it himself.

She was gone.

Then why is she here, in front of me?

Ready to battle _against me_, and _for Jadin_?

WHAT THE HECK WAS GOING ON HERE!

"It's me, Ed. Why don't you say something? Weren't you the one who told me that staring was impolite. Yet you do it now before me." She taunted as she shook her head and smiled.

She had such a cold, malicious look in her eyes and…

Wait…

"How could you, Ella!" Peter yelled as he stepped forward and tried to get past me, but I quickly grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Wait a minute, Pete. Look at Ella's eyes." I murmured.

Peter looked at me bewildered before turning to look at Ella and then back at me, realization slowly dawning upon him.

"Ella has the bluest of eyes. But now her eyes are-"

"Green." Peter gasped as he finished off my sentence for me.

"That is not Ella, Pete." I whispered ferociously.

Suddenly, both our heads turned at the sound of someone clapping.

"Wow. Bravo! You guys finally figured it out. Honestly, I thought it would never happen!" The Ella-look-alike exclaimed as she stepped forward, smiling cunningly.

"Who are you?" I yelled as I stepped forward as well, shoving Peter back into line.

_This was my fight alone._

"Really, Edmund. I'm hurt. I thought you would have recognized me by now!" she feigned disappointment as she continued looking me in the eye.

That was when it hit me.

_Those green eyes…_

_The exact same green as the last time I saw Sonia at the Ball._

_The exact green as…_

"Jadis!" I gasped.

The woman in front of me just laughed the most cold, vicious laugh.

"Finally. Yes Edmund. It's me. Missed me?" she asked, pretending to be innocent.

"What have you done with Ella?" I growled as we began circling each other.

"Oh, I just borrowed something from her. This beautiful body! But don't worry, she's not dead. Yet." she spoke with a smirk.

_Borrowed her body?_

_And Ella was not dead?_

_That could only mean one thing._

_Ella was being possessed by Jadis!_

"Let. Her. Go." I hissed through clenched teeth.

"Oooh. Sorry Edmund. Can't do that. The only way is if she suffers the same consequence that Sonia did." She replied with an evil twinkle in her eye.

"Sonia?" I questioned in confusion.

"I really thought you were smarted than this, Edmund. Don't you remember the color of Sonia's eyes the last time you met her, before the Ball. Which was around a year ago?" she questioned condescendingly.

I tried to remember and then it hit me.

_She had brown eyes._

_But her eyes were green when I saw her again a year later, the whole week leading up to the Ball._

_That means_…

"That's right. I killed Sonia. I possessed her. Carried out my brilliant plan and disposed of her once she was of no more use. You really are a wonderful kisser, Ed!" she mocked.

I was appalled and disgusted at the same time.

_Why didn't I see that earlier?_

_So I actually kissed Jadis, in Sonia's form?_

_Bleck!_

_And Sonia's death was not suicide!_

"Sonia died at my hands, Edmund. I didn't need her anymore. My darling brother brought me someone else, someone better. So now here I am!" she exclaimed.

With a yell of frustration and rage, I finally charged at El-Jadis.

_It was weird how I had so much hatred for the woman I was battling, when she looked like the woman I had so much love for._

With every blow, I was feeling heartache and rage.

Heartache because I never thought I would be fighting like this with my Ella, even if it wasn't really her.

Rage because the woman I was fighting took away my love, my life, my Ella.

And she was going to pay.

"Do you really think you can kill me when I look like this?" Jadis taunted as our swords clashed together and we struggled to push against each other.

"Do you really think you can kill your precious Ella?" she asked with eyebrows raised mockingly as she pushed against my sword, almost knocking me over.

"You are not Ella." I sneered as I looked into those cold green eyes.

_Oh if only I could see those blue eyes instead!_

"Actually, you are right. I'm not Ella. Ella…is gone. Her soul is trapped, Edmund. And once I get rid of you, I can simply destroy her soul, absorb all her powers and keep her pretty little body. It's perfect!" she exclaimed with a small laugh.

I snarled and lunged at her again, this time blinded with red fury as I struck blow after blow at her. I was just so frustrated and mad.

I wanted to kill this woman so badly.

Yet it pained me to hurt her when she looked like that.

I was losing more and more control as i realised how corrupted my Ella was now.

The love of my life was now my mortal enemy.

What was worse was that there was no way of winning.

_If I lost, Ella would be gone._

_And if I won, Ella would still be gone._

It was a hopeless situation.

And that just frustrated me more.

My blows became more violent and more barbaric. My teeth were clenched in rage as I struck at her again and again. Jadis whirled out of the way of a fast blow, and used her sword to kick out my feet from under me. I fell onto my back and she stepped on my sword before I could jump up and kicked my sword away, leaving me defenseless on the ground.

"Look at you, on the ground before me. Pathetic." She sneered as she raised her sword into the air, aiming it in a straight line to my heart.

This was it.

I was going to die.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: HAHAHAHA! ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER! **

**I am so evil nowadays! :D**

**Anyway...PLEASEEEEE REVIEW!**

**AND VOTE!**

**Susan/Caspian? or Susan/OC?**

**I have been getting plenty of reviews, but not enough votes! And the sequel to this story can only be up if you people vote!**

**And trust me, if you enjoy this story and like it, you will be DYING for the sequel.**

**You'll see why in a few chapters... ;)**

**SO PLEASE V&R! :)**


	31. The Daughter of Nereus

**A/N: This chapter was so hard to write! Anyway...thanks to all my wonderful reviewers! :)**

**This is the last chap (kind of).**

**Please don't hate me! :(:(**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 29: The Daughter of Nereus<strong>

Ella's POV

It was simply horrible.

I could see all that was happening.

Hear every word.

It was like I was living through whatever was happening, but I wasn't.

It was like I was doing everything, acting out each action, saying each word, but I had no control whatsoever.

I could feel a barrier around my mind, suffocating my soul.

"_You are not Ella."_

I was looking right into Edmund's eyes.

There was so much rage and hurt, I felt like screaming out myself.

"Ella."

_Aslan? _

I felt myself push Edmund back and say something, but I couldn't make out the words as I listened intently to the voice.

"Look inside you, Ella. You can still save Narnia. You know how. Remember, Ella. Remember."

I was completely confused by Aslan's words which floated around me, but something made me close my eyes and search deep within my heart and mind.

That's when I remembered.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback:<em>

"_My queen! My queen!" I heard Pipolo call out from behind me. I turned around to find him running towards me with my sword._

"_What is it, Pipolo?" I heard myself growl impatiently._

"_I can guarantee you a win tomorrow, your Majesty." I saw him smirk._

"_What makes you think I won't win." I snapped back._

"_Oh you will, My liege. It's just…I've made sure that you definitely win. I've poisoned the blade." I saw him lift the blade up and I saw my hands reach out for it and grab it._

"_Explain."_

"_This is the special poison your brother made, my Queen. It can instantly kill its victim, with the tiniest cut, as long as it touches the victim's blood, he will die instantly."_

_I saw myself bring the blade up to my nose and sniff it._

_Yuck, it smelt like rotting flesh._

"_This is the same poison used to kill Sonia." I stated._

_Pipolo grinned widely and nodded._

_I felt myself nod and smile._

"_Perfect."_

* * *

><p>That's it.<p>

I knew what I had to do.

Aslan's words rushed back.

_A true sacrifice from the heart never goes unpaid._

I saw Edmund lie before me, fear and panic filled in his eyes.

I felt myself hold up the blade and position it parallel to his heart.

_You will no longer control me, Jadis._

I searched my heart for every ounce of strength and power and squeezed my eyes shut, pushing through the barrier which surrounded my mind.

* * *

><p><span>Edmund's POV<span>

As I lay on the ground and waited for the sword to come plunging down, I noticed Jadis start to shake violently.

The sword was still high in the air, but it too was shaking uncontrollably as Jadis tried to force it down.

She squeezed her eyes shut and bent over, both hands still on her sword.

It was the perfect opportunity for me to jump up, retrieve my sword and kill her instantly. But I was too shocked to move. I just watched with wide eyes and Jadis seemed to be struggling internally. It was like this invisible force was holding back her blade and suffocating her.

Suddenly, she froze.

Her head was still bent and her hair curtained her face. She was breathing raggedly and shivering slightly, as if from exhaustion.

Finally, she looked up and I gasped.

She looked completely weak and broken, her face pale and covered with sweat. But something else surprised me even more.

_Her deep, ocean-blue eyes._

"Ella?" I cautiously whispered.

Ella let out a breath as exhaustion as she gazed deeply at me. I knew it had to be her when i looked into those blue orbs.

I felt my heartbeat quicken as hope came rushing back to me.

_She did it._

_She broke free._

I smiled a small watery smile as I scrambled to my feet, but it only lasted a second before I saw her hold up her blade again.

"Forgive me."

With those two words, she plunged the sword down into her heart.

Yells of shock and confusion erupted from both armies, and I saw Pipolo and Jadin scream out in protest.

Ella was standing bent over with her hands still on the hilt of the sword as it protruded out of her chest.

A green mist seeped out of her and diffused into the air, before Ella twitched and fell to the ground.

She lay there, motionless.

Her blood seeped through her clothes and into the grass, flowing fast and steadily.

I dropped to my knees before her and pulled out the sword from her heart and threw it aside, before gingerly picking her up and cradling her in my arms, tears flooding my eyes.

"Ella? Ella please." I sobbed.

She opened her eyes just the slightest as her breathing slowed down rapidly.

"E-Edmund." She said in a hoarse, broken whisper.

"I'm right here, Ella." I murmured, pushing back the hair from her face which was filled with dirt and sweat.

"I-I love you." She whispered as her eyes slowly fluttered shut and her head fell limp into my chest.

"NO! Ella please! You can't leave me like this! Ella! No! Please, you can't leave me! I need you! I love you! I love you, Ella Smith! You can't leave me!" I yelled as I shook her motionless, cold body.

I heard a yell of rage and I looked up to see Jadin charging to us with a sword. I held Ella tightly to me when suddenly Peter emerged from behind me, swinging his sword to meet Jadin's as he tried to strike us.

"We had a deal. Your warrior is dead. We win." I heard Peter firmly say, though I noticed a hint of sorrow in his voice.

Jadin snarled and tried to strike again. Before his sword could come slashing down again, a great roar of thunder erupted from the skies above as it was suddenly overcast with dark, ominous clouds.

Everyone's heads were turned up to the sky as it began to rain.

A bolt of lightning suddenly struck down on Jadin, shockingly and fortunately missing us. Jadin screamed out and fell to the ground, his body burnt and limp.

Another bolt struck at the army of witch's followers, killing few and scaring others.

Lighting continued striking at the followers in different segments of the army. The followers were getting more panicked and freaked out by the second, and finally scrambled back into the woods for protection, and in defeat.

Once all the followers were gone, the lightning stopped striking though it continued to rain heavily.

I looked into the sky as I saw a lightning bolt behind a cloud flash across the sky, and something in my heart immediately knew it was Ella.

I looked down at her limp body as I continued crying out, my tears and the rain fusing together. I felt Peter put his hand on my shoulder as he softly sobbed.

Lucy and Susan appeared in front of us, kneeling down before Ella, who was lying unmoving in my lap and arms. They broke down as well and cried their hearts out, holding onto each other for support.

Lucy suddenly pushed Susan away and pulled out her cordial from her leather belt.

I was sure she must have known it was no use, but that was Lucy. She always still had hope.

Before she could open the bottle, I stopped her.

"It's too late." I murmured.

Lucy froze and looked up at me with teary-eyes.

I smiled sorrowfully at her before looking up at the dark sky as it rained down on us.

"She's gone."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hold your horses. There will be one last chapter, maybe even two (an epilogue and an A/N)**

**But...this is the end *sobs*.**

**Review your thoughts people! **


	32. Remember When It Rained

A/N: This is the last chapter.

EPILOGUE.

* * *

><p><em>Wash away the thoughts inside<br>That keep my mind away from you.  
>No more love and no more pride<br>And thoughts are all I have to do._

_Remember when it rained.  
>Felt the ground and looked up high<br>And called your name.  
>Remember when it rained.<br>In the darkness I remain._

_Tears of hope run down my skin.  
>Tears for you that will not dry.<br>They magnify the one within  
>And let the outside slowly die.<em>

-Remember when it Rained by Josh Groban

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 30: Remember When It Rained<strong>

It had been a year.

There was no war, and the followers were never seen again.

Things were peaceful and back to normal at the castle of Cair Paraval.

But it never really did go back to normal.

Nothing ever seemed the same again.

Everyone walked around with a huge weight on their shoulders and hole in their hearts as the castle went into mourning.

The room which once belonged to their Protector was locked and never entered again.

The staff and patrons of Cair Paraval were upset from the loss, but the Royal Siblings suffered the most.

Lucy had lost her bubbly optimism and became very solemn and serious all the time. She never laughed freely anymore. She never joked around or played her usual pranks. She stopped visiting the gardens and stopped chatting casually with anyone, even her closest friend Mr Tumnus.

Susan was also very grave, but more level-headed and sensible. She was always the one to talk to Lucy and comfort her, even though she too needed comfort. But she knew she needed to stay strong for her younger sister, who had already lost all strength.

Peter could not mourn too much as he still had to deal with political issues and duties as the High King. But every now and then, he would cancel whatever meetings of the day and just sit in his room, reminiscing about his wonderful times with the spitfire. Though they were not related, he too considered her a sister, as saw her just as he saw Susan and Lucy.

But none of them would ever understand what Edmund went through.

For months he would not talk to anyone. He would always be locked in his room, the fireplace always burning. He stopped riding Philip, which was his favorite past-time. He was never seen around the castle. Whenever he was seen, it was only during meal-times, and that too was only after a couple of months, as Susan was getting worried about his health. At times, he would be sighted at the grave of his beloved, which was just behind Cair Paraval, on a high cliff overlooking the sea.

* * *

><p>It was the one-year death anniversary of Ella.<p>

Edmund was standing in front of her tombstone, reading the words which were engraved.

_Ellannie Smith_

_Beloved Savior of Narnia_

_Forever will she rest in our hearts_

He got down on one knee and placed a single red rose in front of the stone. Tears pricked his eyes as he remembered the time he saw her strolling in the gardens, picking red roses and humming happily.

As he was about to get up, he felt a single drop of water splash onto his cheek. He looked into the dark, overcast sky above as it started to rain.

Soon it was a heavy downpour as Edmund just sat in front of the grave, looking up into the sky. He closed his eyes and let the drops of water flow down him, mixing with his tears. Finally, he opened his eyes and whispered to the sky.

"Hey Ella. Can you believe it's been a whole year. Seems like just yesterday…I lost you. I think about you every day, Ella. I always think about the amazing times we had together. Do you remember, I first saw you in the rain? You were unconscious in the forest."

At this point, he let out a small laugh as he recalled the time he first laid eyes on Ella and thought about how weirdly-dressed she was.

"Do you remember our first kiss? It was on the beach, with this breathtaking sunset. We were actually fighting. I forgot over what, but all I remember was that I finally confessed to you that I loved you, and we kissed."

The tears continued streaming down his face as he remembered so vividly how her lips felt against his.

"It was in a downpour just like this when we danced. Do you remember, Ella? How we danced in the rain, without a care in the world. I will never forget that. I will never forget _you_. I will always remember and love you, Ella Smith. And I can only hope that now, as you're up there, you too will always remember me."

He continued looking up in the sky, as if expecting an answer. But all he got in return was the sound of the rain beating down.

Edmund got up and wiped some of the water and his tears off his face. As he walked away, he felt a strong gust of wind blow through the rain, and he stopped dead in his tracks as he swore he heard a whisper in the wind.

"Always and Forever."

**~THE END~**


	33. Author's Note final

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**OH MY GOSH.**

**I can't believe i have actually finished my first ever fanfic!**

**This is completely bittersweet.**

**I wanna thanks ALL my reviewers who have been so awesome to me throughout this journey.**

**Maddie Rose, Maddie Tess, Jadeyn Tess, ShadowNinja1011, Meg123, TiffyWiffy1205, soccergurl31294, katie9109, SoftballGurlie, kaylanoel16, sassyangelpunk, secertninjawomaninblack, AlishaGirl95, .., Edmund'sbride Believeitpunks, Isaro, Gennie, skandycandy, CrazedHeart234, Arisfromparis, Alexandra The Dreamer, James Birdsong QueenLadyGaga, team-damon-and-paul and Calyn .**

**LOL so many names all you guys are so awesome. And of course to my other readers who have stayed with me throughout this story and added this/me to their alerts/favorites.**

**I know i sound like i'm giving an Oscar's speech, but i'm just so emotional. I'm 14 and this is my first completed fanfic, what do you want from me? lol.**

**Anyway...THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL!**

**ELLA WILL RETURN MY LOVELY ELLA FANS! :)**

**It will be called ALWAYS AND FOREVER.**

**So stayed tuned, the first chap will probably be up by Sunday. And i will be updating very regularly, like the speed i was at all this while, because it's my hols yay!**

**BUT...**

**I will not post the first chap UNTIL YOU PEOPLE VOTE!**

**PLEASE.**

**I need you guys to choose between Caspian or an OC for Susan. Read the A/N in chapter 26 again if you have no idea what i'm talking about.**

**AND...**

**I have made a poster of this story with Edmund and Ella. It's on my profile wall.**

**Please check it out and tell me what you think about it.**

**Please, it took me three hours to make (im very new to that type of things.)**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE see it and review what you think about the poster.**

**Anyway...goodbye for now, my awesome readers. Until the next time...**

**XOXO,**

**WhiteRose242 **


End file.
